


Feathers in the Dust

by the_queen_of_thedas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Freedom, Grey Wardens, Guy's she's a griffon, M/M, Mages, Modern Girl in Thedas, My first AO3 fanfic, Original Character(s), Really Bad Puns, Sass, Violence, griffon - Freeform, shapeshifting?, warden!inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queen_of_thedas/pseuds/the_queen_of_thedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynne Muphy is-was a university student with a gallows sense of humour. Well... up until her fateful trip back to visit her family (mainly her younger brother) turned into a death trap with wings. </p><p>Now stranded in a world she's only seen from a screen, Lynne is conflicted with the choices her knowledge could lead to or how her being in Thedas could very well interfere with their victory over Corypheus. Oh an the minor detail of her being a griffon only seems to complicate matters more </p><p>You know what they say: 'a griffon flaps its wings in the Anderfels and a false Grey Warden becomes the Herald of Andraste.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you ever have that feeling like you're falling? That moment where you just don't feel the weight of the world holding you down? How everything seemed to be in slow motion, the peace you feel as you're just floating. Well... I guess that's how I feel now. The sense of weightlessness as I'm hurtling towards the earth in a smoking tin can.

The windows of the small plane were now filled with the bright glow of fire and smoke. All stemming from the engine that had recently (like 20 seconds ago) suddenly exploded. Thus leaving all the passengers, including me, to hurtle towards the earth just above the Ontario/ Quebec border. A way to start the day...er end it now I guess.

Screaming from all the other poor souls lost with me filled my head. Each was a plea to whatever deity or afterlife they believed in to either set up a nice penthouse for their soon to be arrival, or save them in general. People were crying and holding one another, whispering what I assumed were sweet words to their loved ones. It was all touching if it weren't for the fact that I was alone and had no one to say goodbye to. Air rushed past my face as man in a tan jacket flew by me as the force from the plane going down dragged him to the back of the plane. I looked down at my chair, regarding my seatbelt. It held me firmly in place unlike the man. Viewing the little seat belt sign flashing, I grimly smiled. ' _looks like someone didn't read the sign'_. Resting my head back I closed my eyes in expectation.

At that moment the screams and yelling seemed so distant and drifted away. Nothing in my life had felt quite like this. Though considering it was imminent death, I supposed that would be expected. But the tranquility, if that was one way to describe it, overtook me. I slowly opened my eyes to gazed out the window in hopes of catching a glimpse past the flames and smoke. Even if it was the last thing I was going to see, I knew the view from up here was going to be breathtaking...

' _Almost like_ _how_ _hitting the ground will be_ '.

Everyone in the plane weas panicking. Who could blame them? it was their last few moments until they were nothing but stains on the grass. They faces still screamed fear, that or their yelling gave that away. They were scared to die. they didn't want to accept it. Not like me. They were scared not to fall but to impact. "the most serene part" I whispered to myself. It was where the anticipation stopped and the peace came.

As I watched the ground fast approaching and my thoughts drifted to my family. How they were going to take the news of the crash. Would my mother strangle the messenger and demand answers? Or would she simply nod and cast her eyes away in guilt? Would she even tell little Mason that I'd died? No. She wouldn't even have a funeral. I'd just be one less thing in her life to care about. The unwanted daughter no longer being a burden on the family's finances or thoughts. My heart shrunk at that. After everything I've done to prove myself to her, she still sees me as the mistake: the child that ruined her career, the one who she was abandoned because of, the little gremlin that stopped her from pursuing her dreams... he daughter. At least Mason will be able to have her full undivided attention now. He was a good kid, his smile could calm you in an instant. He was compassionate and sweet, not a trait that seemed to run on moms side of the family. He was unique. He was the only one who was going to mourn her. He was the only one who'd I'd miss.

Once again I closed my eyes and imagined for a moment that I was flying, not falling. I stayed like that until the moment of serenity finally came. The impact.

Finally I wasn't a burden anymore.

 

 

\---___---___---___---

 

 

In all honestly I expected the afterlife to have better floors and lighting. The dirt and branches from the ground under me was less than what I'd call 'heavenly' or 'dammed'. ' _Of course I ended up in limbo'_ I reasoned with myself ' _not even in death does anyone want your blighted soul_.' I wanted to rise up from my position on the floor and look around at my new eternal limbo plain of existence; but my limbs felt like lead. The only part of my body I could even attempt to move was head, and even that was a little tricky. Without raising my head from the ground I tried to glance around with blurred vision. 

As I looked at my surroundings I found that I was in a  large room with a staircase leading up to me. The ceilings was high and the walls looked like they were similar to cave walls in their stalactite and stalagmite beauty. What lighting I could see came from directly behind me. Being unable to lift my head more than a few millimeters, I was unable to actually see where it was coming from. _'well great'_ I concluded ' _I_ _'m_ _stuck'_ . After countless minutes of trying to get a better look of my setting i began to nod off. Either from exhaustion or dying? Or was it just me attempting to look around? Sleep took hold of me in it's tight grasp.

_ 

Either I wasn't dead or this was a new form of torment/torture I was being subjected to. "Yep. It's confirmed: I'm in hell." My voice rang out from my mouth as I watched my mother sit in my childhood home reading a crisp white letter. Her normally tied back black hair was loose in her eyes as she crumpled the note and turned to me with daggers in her eyes.

"How on earth are you going to bloody well pay for this?!" She screeched. Standing from her previous seated position she stumbled towards me. Anger as plain as the nose on my face. "Do you even know how expensive it is to send you to that University?! Do you know how expensive that program is?" She bellowed throwing the crumpled letter of acceptance in my face. I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my face, but I pushed them back. I stood my ground against this tyrant. 

"I have enough to last me **Mother**." I spat the name at her knowing she was always less than one to me. "I have enough money to get me past the gates and the first three and a half semesters." I defended. "All I'm asking is enough money for a plane ticket to get me to McGill. That's all I'm asking!" I raised my voice. My mother eyed me with deadly intent. 

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Lynne. I am your mother and I'm doing what's best for you and this family." She was inches away from my face now. We stood at the same height of 5'6, neither of us budging or giving up ground to one another. "I'm no-" I cut her off. 

"Best for the family?" I angled my head inquisitively. " The only thing you've done to this 'family' is play favorites and rip it apart!" I yelled. "All **you've** ever done is-" I was cut off as I felt a hand make contact with my cheek. Pain rippling from the contact. I bent over cupping my face.

"You ungrateful little whore! If you think for a second that I haven't tried for this family, you are sadly mistaken." I held where her hand had made contact. Tears burning in my eyes. "And don't you dare think for a moment I'd give up anything for you and your little attempt to ruin me with your 'university' idea." She stood over me looking down over the tip of her nose. Her grey eyes were filled with disgust and void of any love she ever potentially held for me. I rose to meet her square in the face. 

"All I wanted was for my mother to support me through this..." I murmured. Anger now flashed across her face. I turned my face and closed my eyes as she rose her hand again. The anticipation of the strike was harder to deal with than the actual impact. It always was.  

"I carried you to term, isn't that enough for you parasite?" Her words like poison dripping from a Crows dagger. She would never love me like she loved Mason. The child she wanted. The child who hadn't caused her so much misery. As I opened my eyes to look at her again, the impact came. Like a crack of lightning the sound echoed in the kitchen. This time I couldn't help but release the tears I'd been holding from her. Turning I clutched the soon to be bruises and made my exit. But I always liked to have the last word. 

"Mason doesn't deserve you. He deserves better than a monster." I spat quickly retreating. As I stepped out the door, the world seemed to shift from the old house and transform into a blurry green and brown landscape. It all seemed so familiar but alien at the same time. I looked to the sky to see floating land masses and rocks scattered about. The earth was brown but has small blue crystals peaking out at certain spots. Casually I sauntered over to them. Reaching out I was only centimeters from grasping it when a deep laughter came from behind me. 

Turning I came face to face with the origin of the sound: what looked like a lava golem. "You poor little thing." It said but mimicking my mothers voice. "All you ever wanted was to get back at me. To make me feel something for other than regret or anger." It admitted. The voice giving me goosebumps down my back. I slowly backed away from the monster. I knew that I recognized it but my memory was hazy, like a fog had rolled in on it. "I can give you what you want. I can give you your revenge. All you have to do is say yes." The voiced purred after me. Its hands outstretched to welcome my answer.  

"I...I don't want wha-...what you’re selling." I managed to voice. But at the sound of my rejection the monster laughed. He/she/it nodded. 

"You will in time." It merely spoke still in my mothers voice. I watched as it faded and disappeared from its position in front of me. I choked back the need to just sit down and curl up into a ball. ' _T_ _his is hell. This is your life now.'_ I reminded myself. Truth be told, that didn't help me to cope with what I just saw at all.  

As I laid there mulling over what I'd just witnessed it came to my mind what that thing reminded me of: a rage demon. That realization somewhat peaked my interest as I looked around my setting again. "If that was a rage demon, that means that this would be the fade." I gasped. "Maybe not as much a hell as I thought it was." A ghost of a smile played on my lips. Out of all the places for my after life to take me: to the one game where I used to escape. It was oddly perfect in a way. Still smiling, I watched as the fade faded away?  

\--- 

I awoke to the same feeling as what I assume was yesterdays. This time though, I could feel hunger nudging at my stomach. I now realized that it wasn't ground per say that I was lying on. It was some sort of nest-like material. Glancing around I also noted that there were eggs. 12 of them. But not your typical chicken eggs. No. Massive ones. Around the height of a microwave. They were a silvery white colour and looked to be enveloped in some sort of strange shimmering light. The light that was illuminating when I first awoke. ' _whatever laid those has got to be big.'_  I gulped in realization. ' _not waiting away to meet mama bird would be the best option._..' opted to get out of there as fast as possible . As I slowly rose to stand the sight of a paw had me freeze in place. I followed the talon up to it's attached leg only to find that it connected to where my torso should've been. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" I screamed. It came out though as a screech. Fear gripped my heart when I glanced down to where my nose should've been to find a long orang-ish yellow beak in its place. 

I quickly glanced in panic at other parts of my 'body' only to find them covered in feathers or fur. In my panic a magnificent pair of wings sprung out from my shoulders. startling me in surprise. I gingerly managed to raise one closer to my head for a better look. As I examined them in close calculation I noted that the feathers were a delicate black but as they followed up to my shoulders they progressively get lighter towards an off-white. I wanted to cry out in duress or to simply say that this was just a dream but something in my gut, either that be hunger or intuition, told me that this was all too real. My mind spun with possibilities. My chest felt heavy and my vision blurred. ' _deep breaths'_ I coaxed myself. _'In and out. In and out...'_  

After a couple of minutes trying to calm myself, I finally try to come to grips with what's happened let alone what I am. I sigh uneasily as it finally slips through my ...beak? "I'm a bird. Or at least a bird with a cat's body... maybe..." The sound of my 'voice' was merely a low...hoot? Is that what's called? ' _who cares?_ _I_ _need to find food'_  my instinct stated. I started to actually move one paw/talon after the other. It was difficult to start to walk, I kept wanting to only move my back legs and ignore my front ones. "I'm never going to get anywhere like this." I scolded to myself in what came out as a yowl. Heading for the stairs was tricky, but actually descending them was torture in itself. After multiple falls and tumbles I made it to the bottom of the stairs which opened up into a long hallway filled with stone engraved mosaics.  

As I got used to the fact I had four limbs to walk on not two, I regarded the hall that I was in with better eyes. It had large statues and pictures of warriors with swords or long sticks outstretched riding what appeared to be large lion birds: griffons. At that moment it finally clicked. ' _I'M A FRIGGING GRI_ _FFON!'_  

If a griffon could do a happy dance, then that's certainly what I was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Lynee certainly won't have things just given to her... isn't the 'afterlife' wonderful? 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW this takes place in the Anderfels. The location for the Griffon eggs is canon.

The hallway was dark and damp. To say that it was eerie was an understatement. As I slowly walked along the dark path my hackles...er.. feathers... one of the two were raised in apprehension. Each sound echoed off the walls making the darkness seep into your bones. The darkness wasn't necessarily a problem. My new bodies' eyes allowed me to see clearer in the cascading shadows.

The steady tapping of my talons on the ground didn't help to ease my nerves. Multiple times during my walk down this seemingly endless pathway of stone and dirt, I tried to flap my wings. Nothing in term of flight came remotely close to the actual results. All that came of my efforts was the constant reminder of how hungry I was and a burst of wind from my wings. But on the bright side, I was basically an organic fan. ' _There's always a bright side.. Maybe_ ' Traveling on continued for what seemed like hours until I came to a small opening. It held an alter, some rocks and a single statue of a dragon mounted on it. At this point, I realized just how big I was.

Tiny.

I was maybe a foot and a half tall and that's if I was being generous in this circumstance. "I had to be a small frigging griffon didn't I?" My monologue echoed in birdly chirps off the walls, "Maybe this was my penance for everything I've screwed up in my life." My instinct for food pushed me on and I left the chamber. But as I did a new sound joined my talons' tapping. A small clicking sound.

I turned to face where the new clicking was coming from. All I could see through the faint darkness was stones along the edge of the wall. Sighing, I turned back to continue on my way; my stomach leading me on. After another few steps, the clicking continued, but in a more prominent manner. ' _I'm not alone.'_ I concluded. My nerves were wearing thin as the sounds continued to follow me. ' _Maybe it's just a_ nug _or something. You know, some shit that's not licking its chops at the sight of my KFC_ ' my doubt bled through even my thoughts.

Finally, I came to another, even wider chamber. It was filled with chests and statues. _'I wonder what kind of things are in those._ ' I questioned. I approached one of them and huffed as the dust invaded my nostrils. Me being smaller than the actual height of the lock on the chest gave me an advantage to looking into the lock. Placing my front talons on the front of the chest I began my assault. After a few minutes of hearing clicks, I was finally was done. As I stepped back I attempted to open the chest to the best of my ability (It just so happened that trying to open lids with clawed hands is harder than expected) then with a final clank the lid didn't open. What was I to suspect? That I'd magically had some ability to open locks just because I was in Thedas? No. I couldn't even do that as a human on earth let alone in the body of a griffon. Giving up I went back to examining the room.

From what my eyes could see there seemed to be two path ways to go. A 50/50 shot. Turning to face the two doors I began to direct my beak between the two. 'Enie meinie minie moe, catch a griffon by the toe- talon. If it screeches let em' go' I pointed to the right path. As I started my descent the noises started to arise from behind me again. This time, I turned with impeccable speed only to come face to face with 4 pairs of glowing eyes.

"Well, shit..." I squawked. The 4 sets of eyes started to circle around me, causing me to back up further down the path. In a panic, I turned once again and broke out into a sprint. I raced down the hall faster than I thought possible for four legs to carry me. Wind whipping past my head as my feet hit the ground rhythmically.

I looked back to spot where my pursuers where. That was a mistake. As my head spun to meet their advance, a jaw came to snap centimeters from my face. Sparring new fear, I managed to keep running. The unholy screeches echoed off the stone walls, blistering my ears with each of their deadly cries. ' _Shit, I'm going to die again._ ' Great. So I guess dying once wasn't enough. My legs then halted unexpectedly as I came face to face with a wall. A dead end.

I pivoted on my back legs so I faced my predators. As they enclosed around me I caught a better glimpse as to what they were: Deep Stalkers.

Their jaws akin to that of a cheese grater. Teeth littered the inside edges of its cheeks while their hide was a dull purple speckled with darker spots.

My heart stopped. My breath became shallow as the realization came to me: I was going to die... again.

No.

Not without a fight. It was either stupidity or stubbornness to give into the inevitable but I raised my small body so that I stood on my hind legs giving myself the appearance of a larger being. I knew nothing on how to kill them as I am. All I knew about defending myself in this form basically came from the animal channel. ' _Looks like all those years wasted in front of the tv really paid off, eh?_ ' I tried to promote. I really hoped that this would pay off.

I screeched a warning to the Deerstalkers as they closed in. Their jaws dripping with saliva in anticipation. I shuddered but kept my false bravado evident. When my warnings failed to faze them I opted to use my built in fans to my advantage. With a mighty force, I flapped my wings, causing a gust of wind to erupt from them. The Deepstalkers struggled to peruse but did so anyways. One came up to my left side while another tried to cover the other.

They were circling me. I was so screwed. The deepstalker to my left jumped for an attack and it found purchase on my shoulder. I howled in pain as its claws dug deeper into my skin. I flung it into the wall with all my might as if my life depended on it... Which it probably did. The stalker landed with a crunch against the wall slouching as it hit the ground: dead.

I wasn't given a moment of rest, though; As if taking my screech as a signal the others of its pack enclosed on me. I was charged at on every side. I managed to parry enough of the strikes for them to not make contact. As one pounced on my back I reared my head and spun so that it was now merely on my shoulder. As if instinct was driving me, I opened my mouth and crushed its skull in my beak. Blood ran down my feathers and fur. The taste of copper was filling my mouth. The thought appalled me. But the taste was so good. With a flurry of motion, I charged at the two remaining stalkers, their screams now the ones to fill the halls. I snapped at one's tail as it tried to flank me.

"Not today you bastard!" I cried. I managed to trap one between my jaws as I sent the other scurrying away. I panted in exhaustion. My mouth crimson. My shoulder was torn open. "Well, this summed up to be a good day." I sighed to myself.

Even in my exhaustion though my stomach ached profoundly. I turned my head to where I left one of the bodies of the Deepstalkers. ' _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._ ' My thoughts echoed. With the taste of blood still fresh on my tongue, I found it almost impossible to stop myself from taking steps closer. I flinched at the corpse but descended my beak down. With my eyes closed, I scarfed down the meat and bones of my would be killer.

"I guess this leaves the question of what I can eat, answered," I whispered after finishing my 'meal'. Casually I looked over to where the deepstalker had dug into my 'skin'. It throbbed but it seemed to have clotted. The wound was deep but it didn't hinder my movements as much as I thought it would. I lumbered out of the dead-end and took the other path. Finally, I saw the light after another long walk through the corridors. I hadn't come across any other confrontation even though I reeked of blood.

The light was welcomed against my feathers and fur. As I got a better view of myself I discovered that I wasn't as dark as I had thought. My feathers were indeed grey, closer to an ash colour for the majority of my body. I had a white band across my wings and the tips were a darker grey. There were also darker brown-ish colored patches of fur/feathers on the insides of my legs. But speaking of legs; My front legs looked like that of a hawks. Long and powerful tipped with four talons. My rear though were like that of a cat... well I guess lion if my knowledge of griffon anatomy served me right. I suck at anatomy. I'm a chemist... was a chemist. Not a surgeon.

Stopping myself from my own vanity I started to walk towards the exit. I longed to be free from these stones and walls. I almost sprinted in impatience to see my beloved world of Dragon Age with my own eyes. Even if this was just a weird afterlife dream, I still longed to at least feel like I was part of what I loved for once in my life- er.. Death? As my legs carried me closer my heart dropped at what I saw.

Sand.

It was all fucking sand.

Dune after dune after dune of sand.

My heart shattered at the prospect of having to cross what looked like a desert. ' _That's it, this is how I will die here. I'm going to die of dehydration if I have to cross that! No way_!' With no ways for protecting myself, I was going to get scorched like Zuko's face. "I'll have to wait until nightfall... that's the only way." With my mindset I simply laid down to conserve my energy knowing that I'll need it as soon as night fell. Closing my eyes I slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
____________

But being the dumbass that I am, I overslept and awoke at dawn.

"Shiznit!" I cursed. "Stupid stupid stupid!" I reared my head in anger. I watched as the sun rose taking the cool darkness from the land and all my hopes with it. My mouth tastes of dirt and paste. I was already thirsty. I was already half dead.

' _I'm not going to die. Not again. I survived the Deepstalkers. I can survive a little beach._ ' My first steps onto the sand were unsteady. Each stride I became accustomed to the changing grains under my paws and talons. Each step I was closer to getting out of this place.

Without a way to tell direction let alone a known way to get to anything worthy of civilization I just kept to a straight path.  
______

Hours past and my eyes became heavy as the sun beat down on me. My wings no longed provided me with any form of comfort aside from some shade. But even that wasn't worth the effort to put my wings up. Each dune I went up only revealed one more to precede it. My hope was failing as were my limbs.

My mouth was parched and tasted like a mixture of dread and dirt. My tongue felt heavy as I followed each mirage in hopes that one of them proved true. Hill after sandy hill, I trekked without so much as a care unless it rewarded myself with water. And to top it all off my shoulder had started bleed once more. The familiar sting becoming all too apparent to me.

  
As I climbed the next hill, my feet gave out from exhaustion. I just wanted to lay there until either I died again or someone in this wasteland actually found me. Probability was leaning more towards the first. _'I can't die yet._ ' I admitted to myself, I knew full well that I didn't want to die. Not again. Not after I was given a fresh start. ' _I will live even if it kills me to do so._ ' I rationalized.... Sort of.

With new motivation, I somehow managed to stand once again. My new legs shook from the effort I was exhorting from them. Each step was harder to make than the last; but as I edged to the crest of the next hill I saw what looked to be an outpost. My heart leapt in my chest and my pain was soothed by the rush of adrenaline as my legs carried me swiftly down the sand pile and over the next to come almost face to face with the outskirts of the village.

Salvation.

As I approached I could see the signs of battle along its protective stone walls. There were multiple claw marks along the side as well as splatters of what I assumed to be blood painting the stones an eerie black. Which made me nervous to know that I was on the side with what created those. The walls were high; maybe 4 metered In total, but that only aided the problem of getting in. As I paced around the outside of the wall I could feel the adrenaline leaving my system. ' _I need to get in now!_ ' My instincts drove me to continue.

I knew that if I started clawing at the wall I'd be seen as a threat. But if I just stood there quietly I probably wouldn't be found.  
  
I started to limp around the perimeter of the wall, hoping. Wishing for there to be some sort of entrance. As I rounded the corners of the village walls I struck gold. There only a few meters in front of me was a vast wooden gate. It was topped with pointed logs and a platform where I assumed someone would stand.

The gates were closed. No one would probably be out in this heat anyways. So close yet so far. If this had been a painting it would be summed up in 'The Raft of the Medusa'. Such hardships only to see a glimmer of possible survival or hope, only to have it dash over the horizon in the blink of an eye.  
  
I rested my body against the gate giving up. After all that. All the fighting. All the motivation. I was still going to die.

"You've got to be frigging kidding me!!" I screeched with my hoarse throat. I felt something wet leave my eyes and travel down my feathered cheeks. Tears. How I could cry while dehydrated and in a desert I had no idea. "Pathetic" I grimaced. Suddenly I felt wood move under my head. The gate!

Attempting to at least stand I rose from my sorrow only to watch as the gates opened wide and two figures came into view. Their voices sounded concerned as the approached. The two managed to coax me inside the gates and towards what looked like a cabin. My salvation.

If I was religious I would've said that these were the gates to Heaven, Sovingarde, She'ol, Jannah, whatever. It didn't matter. All that I cared about right now was that I was going to live.

I was going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Universe (is that the right word to use?) belongs to Bioware. The only thing That I can really claim is the fact that Lynne is the product of imagination and angst.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Your comments really helped to get me motivated :)
> 
> Also on another note... well the same note... never mind. Does anyone know how I add art to this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Lynne hates being a griffon at this point. Also the fear and wonder at seeing a griffon alive is evident. 
> 
>  
> 
> Link below is what I imagine Lynne to look like. Right now though she is not full size (She's the height of your knees.)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/23/37/e0/2337e0a9402c39b0753e0f837fa62790.png

I don't know how many times I lost consciousness, but it was enough for me to start resenting the fade. When I say I have a love-hate relationship with the fade: I'm not exaggerating. It's like watching every event unfold over and over again. It didn't matter if it was good, bad, embarrassing, or just downright horrific. For most of the more positive memories that were acted out, I was happy to relive them. Like the time I taught Mason how to ride his bike. The smile he had was replicated perfectly for a split second and for that second, I guess you could say that I was happy. Up until I remembered that none of this was real, that it was only an illusion. The spirits weren't my brother, they've never seen him in reality, all they can do is look through my thoughts... they didn't seem to care. But I did. I was happy.

But of course that couldn't last; It was the demons that pissed me off the most. They prodded at me with barbed promises, looking for everything I feared and loathed in life. And the bloody demons did all of it so well. One of them reenacted the first time I ever saw my mom drunk. Somehow managing to get the tone of voice and all its venom in every curse she spat at me. Every time she raised her hand, every time she threw a bottle, every time she resented me. All of it played out before my eyes. Over and over again.

Finally as I watched my mother sneer at me when I asked only to hold my baby brother; I woke up.  
\---  
My eyes felt crusty, as if I was opening them for the first time. My vision slowly adjusted from the light being cast by a cluster of candles in the corner of the room, light flickering as I rotated my head around to judge my surroundings. The floor was wood, but the walls were stone. All save for one, that was just metal bars.

'Great... I'm trapped.... well this is a fine development in my life' My sarcasm infected my thoughts as I huffed and rose to my feet. My legs were shaky, and moving them felt like I was lifting lead blocks, but they were manageable. No real pain came until I tried to stretch my front legs, that's when I noticed my shoulder was bandaged up. Dirty pieces of cloth lined where the deepstalker had gouged into my flesh. 'I'm going to die of tetanus or something, this is by no means sanitary.' I criticized with a sigh. At least I was alive to do so.... well 'alive'.

The sudden sound of voices drew me from my judgements. I listened as the sounds of murmuring and footsteps came closer and closer. The sound of a door opening and closing announced their arrival. I watched as two men: one dark skinned, tall and built, with a cowl covering most of his face from view. The other was paler in comparison, shorter and smaller then the other man, however he had his stubbled face visible.

"Maker he's awake!" The taller man exclaimed, approaching the cage and removing his cowl as if to get a better look. Meanwhile his counterpart went off to another side of the cabin and out of view. The cloth fell to his neck revealing high cheek bones and deep brown eyes. He had a scar running down the left side of his face, tracing the outline of his sharp eyes and button nose. I watched with full blown teenage hormones as he ran his fingers through his now loose curly locks. The sweat glistening in the candle light; His eyes alight with curiosity and wonder.

'That's kind of attractive.' The tall hunk then cautiously placed his hand though the bars on my cage. I only cocked my head in question. Apparently that was a non-hostile move on my part as the hunk was either really gutsy or really stupid. I mean I was a griffon, weren't they used as war mounts or something? I was going to go for stupid. After seeing that I didn't flinch at his sudden closeness he actually tried to touch me. I felt like we were reenacting a scene from 'How to Train your Dragon'.

'This is so like Toothless and Hiccup.' Complying with my observation and vast movie knowledge, I moved closer to his hands; calloused and large, but seemingly inviting. At each others touch we both sucked in a breath.

"You're a tame one aren’t ya?" He commented stroking my feathers. It was at that moment that our connection was broken by his hand being ripped away.

"Andraste's tits Gallon, get your hands back in er', that thing'll bite 'em off!" His friend exclaimed pulling Gallon's hand back to the 'saftey' of the other side. Gallon sighed and complied to the other man, but his face still showed amazement when he looked upon me. He turned to face the stubbled man, crossing his arms.

"Now how'd you suppose we feed, treat and care for em' now that he's awake? I say we just hand em' off and be done with it." The stubbled man sneered in annoyance. "He's dangerous. Plain and simple."

"I'm a female you twat!" I squawked knowing that neither of the men could understand me. The stubbled man glared at me, reaching for something behind him. He soon revealed his hand with what I noticed as a knife. On what I assume was instinct, I backed up against the opposite stone wall.

"Look at what you're doin' Markum. You're scaring the poor thing, put that thing away." Gallon motioned to put the knife away while coming to the edge of the bars once more. He looked at me with a mixture of bewilderment and sorrow. However, my eyes never left the knife in Markum's hand until he, rather reluctantly, put it back behind him. "He's just a baby, he can't do nothin' to anyone. All he needs is to just stretch out his wings--"

"Are you fucking thick in the head Gallon?!" Markum exploded, "Nothin'? How do you think he came to be covered in all that blood eh? How do ya think he got that wound on his shoulder?!" he yelled at Gallon. I watched him strut across the room towards the cage and place his hand firmly on Gallon's shoulder. "He's a fucking GRIFFON. I say we just give it over, get our money and be done with it." His voice firm as he stated his opinion. Gallon stood to meet the man's gaze and words, he looked down and then to me. I took a step closer to the bars as if to sway him from considering it.

"Ya.... I guess you're right. I'll get Marie to write the dammed letter. But it'll be a bit before they show up." Gallon sighed in compliance. He looked back once before leaving with Markum through the door. I groaned.

'My swaying ability would be classified as 'insufficient skill'' I cursed at myself. 'Now I'm going to be stuck here longer...' My head thunked to the ground in defeat. My mind raced as it processed everything that the men had said, each theory from their words doing nothing to calm my mind or quench my rising fear.

"What did they mean by ' give me over'? Who am I going to given over too? Am I just going to become some nobles stupid pet? Are they going to stuff me like some prize?!"

It seemed like hours of me imagining what could transpire before my stomach made its familair pangs. I looked around my cell again, finding nothing but moldy hay in the corners and remnants of 'god only knows what' stains smearing along the floor. Standing once more, I stretched my legs, the joints making a cracking sound from their immobility. Shaking out the remaining stiffness I began to pace along next to the bars. Maybe if I make enough noise someone would come. 'Or they might think you're trying to attack and kill you.' That thought didn’t bode well for me, but it was all I could do lest I, 'god forbid' wait.

Knocking my beak on the bars I ran it up and down the sides of the cell. Like how someone would run a metal cup in the old prison movies. The sound of the clanking didn't really resonate well, but it was making a sound. The sound however fell on deaf ears, no one came to the cell even after my endless knocking and noise. I debated screeching next, but quickly dismissed the idea of screaming until my throat was bloody, just for the prospect of a meal.

Settling back down onto the wood I closed my eyes halfway, watching the door. You know the 'sort of sleeping' but also not kind of awareness. That's what I had going for me as I maintained my vigil on the wooden door. The candles grew short and eventually died, the darkness surrounding me. My eyesight taking on it's heightened ability, it became all so entrancing as I went blind from the lack of light, but became more aware of every sound inside and outside the small cabin. I heard a mouse shuttering across the floor past my bars. 'Lucky bastard. If only I could get a hold of you.' I entertained my instincts while cursing.

I was about to call it quits when the door creaked open and a figure creeped into the cabin. My eyesight couldn't pickup exactly who or what it was, but just the basic silhouette. With a flick of their hands I saw a pale light emit from their hand. A mage. The shadows of the light illuminating their face in sections, but not enough to actually recognize any distinct feature, let alone gender.  
Without pause they started rummaging through out of sight drawers and cabinets. I watched as the light bounced and followed where the caster wanted it to go. The thief tiptoed around searching in every nook and cranny before coming to my cell. Without looking in my direction they started at the lock. Fumbling and cursing in hushed whispers until they finally got it with a click. The door finally opened, the light from their hand casting onto me. I watched their expression go from surprise to confusion and finally to fear as they paled, backing away.

"Why the fuck do they have a little bloody griffon!?" They exclaimed loudly. The magic now illuminating the thief's features. She, yes she, was human. The roundness of her ears betrayed her in that respect. She had dark choppy hair and a short nose that made the rest of her features seem enlarged in proportion. Slowly I rose to stand. The thief pulled a knife to stand between us.

'Another blade. Really?'

"Stay back ya hear?" She held the blade with shaking hands. Why she didn't use magic when she clearly had it was beyond me. Calmly I took a step back so that my hind quarters were flush against the wall. The thief took this as her time to escape. While dropping her bag of stolen items, she booked it to the door, all the while leaving my cage door open. Hearing the tell tail noise of it being yanked open and then slamming shut I relaxed.

'I really like her.' I grinned. Well at least attempted too, the reality of a beak left most facial expressions nearly impossible. Seeing this also as my way to escape, I gingerly stepped over the bag and made my way to the door. I looked up to the round door handle. It was just out of my reach. Sighing, I put all my weight on my back limbs and stood on them, trying to get my front claws to grip the handle. I tried to trap the piece of round metal between my two talons attempting to turn it, but to no prevail. Next I tried to bite and turn it with my beak. After falling twice with a hurt jaw I resorted to just pounding my head against the wood in defeat. 'What I wouldn't give to have thumbs right now.' I groaned. I was so close to getting out, only to have the stupidity of digits to hinder me. I ended up slumped down against the door, falling into a dream/nightmare ridden sleep.

_____

The sound of buzzing filled my ears, lifting my head, I glanced to see where it was coming from. The dull greens and blues of the fade danced around my vision as I took in my surroundings. The pointed rock formations did nothing for the aesthetic appeal, the only redeeming factor was the floating ruins and stones, giving it a space feel. The floating objects drifted slowly across the sky, causing shadows to cast onto the ground. 

I thought back to my childhood when I had chased the shadows clouds had made. Laughing all the while at my stupid game. The fade responded to my memory, shifting into an open field with a single willow tree in the center. The surrounding edges were of my hometown, the familiar buildings encircling the line of open grass and industrial nightmare. It seemed to be a calm day, birds chirping in the distance, a faint wind to cool you off. It was peace. Smiling, I took in a breath of fresh air and started to run. My legs carrying me faster and faster as I tried to beat the shadow that licked at my heels. The feeling of wind ripping through my hair gave me the freedom and motivation to push my legs harder, faster. Once I reached the line of houses I collapsed giggling. ' _How long has it been? How long since I've actually let myself go free._ ' The questions plagued me as I laid there just looking up at the now blue sky. 

As if the sun had set, a darkness set over my field. Turning my head to observe every direction, I noticed that the sudden change in atmosphere. The birds had stopped chirping, and the wind had stopped completely. The once green grass now a stingy brown. "What the hell?" I questioned. The world had grown still. 

"Lynne!" A deep voice boomed. Panicked I started to run. My legs moving faster with the newfound adrenaline, dashing through the grass and past the willow tree. ' _Where am I going?' The field is a damned circle!'_   Skidding to a halt knowing that I was trapped, I turned and started to run back to the willow tree. The closest form of protection/ structure. Reaching the gnarled roots, I placed my feet and hands in memory. As I reached for a branch after another the voice boomed again, rumbling the earth. "Death was only the beginning."

Terrified I hugged the tree desperately as the voice shook the very ground. Latching my nails into the bark I held on for dear life as the voice proceeded to bellow. 

_____

I awoke panting. My fur drenched in sweat and my claws aching from what looks like my scratching on the floor. "What the bloody hell?" I gasped. resting my head back onto my legs, I laid there just waiting. Fear of drifting back off to sleep. 

' _Skratch that, I hate the fade.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the prolonged absence. I was writing chapters for my other fic Bending the Rules. It's an OC dropped in Thedas, but she's a waterbender.... What could possibly go wrong? *Casually inputs suggestion for you to read it.*


	4. Chapter 4

Waking to the sound of someone pushing the door, I got up to my feet, stretching more like a cat than anything I watched as Gallon step into the room. His face turning from surprise then confusion as he looked towards my now empty cage. He was about to take a step closer to investigate when I made a chirping sound, alerting him to my presence, his face snapping down to mine. Gallon's smile reached his eyes as he rubbed my head with his hand.  

"Hey, little guy." He removed his hand and sidestepped to avoid me. "How'd you get out of yer ca--" his stopped when his eyes came to the discarded sack of stolen items. 'That thief probably robbed him too.' He picked the sack up as he turned to me, an eyebrow raised.  

I approached the man to rub my head against his leg affectionately. Isn't that what a cat would do? 'I do kind of look like a cat... with wings and a beak... let's just go with it..' He seemed to tense up at the sudden affection. Maybe griffons weren't supposed to be like this. Were they supposed to be more like dragons? What do dragons even act like? Perhaps this kind of behavior was frowned upon? I should've read the 'The Last Flight'. 'I'm a dumb ass.' I curse to myself. I looked up at Gallon, his brow was high and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. The tell tail signs of a shaving mishap were clotting on his face as he flashed me a small grin.

"Well, I'll be damned. It was you the bloody thief was runnin' from." His hands came to rest on his hips, the sack of stolen goods casually resting in his left hand. Everything about him seemed so casual and curious. "I guess a treat is a good reward, eh?" He ran the empty hand through his curls, the sweat from his brow cascading down the paths of his scar and through his hair.  

'I'm definitely going to show affection'. My libido confirmed.

Chirping in approval of his plan (and my libido's), I stretched out my wing for him to touch. However, the pain immediately shot through my shoulder. I winced and looked over to where the sting erupted from. Of course, I'd forgotten about the stupid bandages that laced my wing. I glanced over them, they were tinged brown from dried blood.

"Tetanus it is then," I grumbled to myself. Whatever sound that the grumble must've made had gotten Gallon’s attention because he cautiously started to pet me, each time his hand getting closer to the stained bandages.  

"Shh... It's okay." He said soothingly.  

"I'm not scared hon."  I squawked. 'Not that I'm complaining about the whole petting thing, though'. I leaned into each stroke, his hands eventually reached the bandages, the pressure from them made the injury feel like it was being gouged out. I retracted back out of instinct, my beak clamping shut to keep from crying out. Gallon brought his hands back to his chest in an instant.  The pain from his fingers now mere ghosts touching on the skin. Worry shot across his face and his brown eyes trying to convey an apology.  

"Maker! I'm sorry--" He stuttered out. "I guess I should clean that.... Sorry little one..." His voice was soft as he haphazardly regained some composure. Gallon stood and walked over to one of the dressers. It was in upheaval due to the thief, cloth, and fabric thrown from the drawers. Taking a glance back at me, he started to search through the discarded cloth until he emerged with long white bandages.  

'Well at least there's some hygiene in Thedas, maybe I won't die from infection.' I concluded. Gallon stepped closer to me, obviously still sorry for causing me pain. Each step was cautious, and his eyes never left mine. 'On second thought, if he kept this up, I'd be dead by the time he got up the nerve to actually change the bandages.'

After another 5 or so minutes of waiting, Gallon’s testosterone, or maybe adrenaline must've kicked in because he finally got close enough to touch my feathers and fur. His hands slowly made their way up to the wound, his hands hovering over the soiled cloth. I watched as he unwrapped the cloth of my shoulder to reveal three crusted lines dragging down my skin. 'No wonder that bloodies well hurt, it's about half a centimeter deep!'. I tilted my head to take a better look at the wound. I wasn't a nursing or biology major, but being in a dorm with two others, you picked up a couple words and tips. By the looks of the injury, it was going to scar. There was nothing even modern medicine could do to fix that. Well unless you wanted a skin graph, but I highly doubt that they have those. 'Looks like it's going to be a keloid... no that’s the huge tumorous one. What's the other type of scars? The one that raises above the skin... It's on the tip of my tongue-tophic...'

"Hypertrophic!" I cawed. Gallon snapped his hands back again. 'Shit.' It was kind of funny to see a tall guy built like a wall acting as skittish as a mouse. I nudged his side with my beak, gesturing for him to continue. Taking a shaky breath, he hovered a hand over the wound.  

"We didn't think it was smart to do this while ya slept. Sometimes healing doesn't form right with animals, so it was best to do this while you were awake." As he spoke his hands started to glow. 'He's a mage!' The realization hit me, as the soft hum of magic laced over the wounds. The skin started to close in, the crusted blood flaked off with each fiber stranding itself together. It felt soothing, like a warm cloth cloaking my shoulder.  

I lowered my head to the ground and started to purr. Gallon chuckled and he continued on for a couple more minutes. The feeling of soothing magic cocooned me, lulling me into a deep sleep.

 

___  

 

The fade seemed to warp and bow around me until I was standing in the field again. Clouds passed overhead and the safety I once felt here just hours ago, replaced itself with fear. I wanted to wake up, I didn't want to be here. But my body wouldn't respond. I didn't even know why I was scared. Sure the voice was loud, sure it basically said that dying wasn't the worst thing to happen to me. But why was I so scared? Why did I run in the first place? Nothing made sense.  

"You're fine Lynne." I tried to calm myself. "None of this is real, all of this is just some weird shit coaxed up from some personal hell." Yep because that makes me feel so much better, confirmation that I'm dead and that I'm going to be tormented for the rest of my life. I bet mom would love this, it's all of her hopes and dreams for me in once place.   

"She doesn't hate you." A familiar voice behind me said, causing me to whip around to face two sets of emerald eyes and a wolfish smile. Mason stood only an arm's distance from me. He was dressed in his usual dark jeans and a t-shirt, the pants barely staying up as they desperately clung to his small waist. He sort of looked like a young Colin Morgan. His big ears, winning smile and jet black hair all made for a little mini version.

"Mason!" I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him into an embrace. I hadn't seen him since the semester had started. Though we'd been in contact every day through email and text. He always responded no matter the time difference. He was the only one worth talking to from home, the only one who'd I'd actually want to talk to in any case. "How have you been? Did you get that history project in? Did you take my advice about doing the potato blight and its role in immigration? Or is it immigration? I always get those two mixed up." The questions kept rolling out. Mason nodded along as I fired them out. He finally cut me off halfway through.

"You know Ly if you'd actually let me answer a question, and stopped trying to constrict me I'd be able to breathe an' maybe tell ya stuff." A smile plastered on my face. He always hated when I'd ask questions and not even wait for the answers. It was one of his pet peeves that I always had a little fun with.  

"Nope." I tightened my embrace.

"Ly please, you're crushing my lungs." He said, now faking a cough.

"Well sucks to suck." I ruffled his hair and let him go.  

"I hate you." I rolled my eyes at his barb-less reply.  

"That sounds like a personal problem." I recited our little catchphrase. He responded by sticking his tongue out at me. "Careful, leave that out there and a fly's going to land on it ya doorknob."  

"Sounds like a personal problem." He recited back. I started to laugh at the familiarity of the situation. This is how it always was between us, I'd be the big sister, trying to do right/tease by him and he'll be the adorable and annoying little brother. It was us against the world. For as much as he depended on me, I needed him more.  

Mom never saw us as equals, she would always see him as being the golden child. The one that would be her ticket to a better life. I never once resented him for it though. Sure it meant that I had to go through her stupid drunken rage and abuse, but so long as he didn't I was okay with that. Mason was one of the only reasons why I stayed there; at my 'home'. But when I got accepted to McGill, he was my only doubt about going. He would be all alone with mom. No one to protect him, to tell him to go take a walk or to stay at a friends house when mom got drunk or was in the mood to just blow off steam. He would be forced to adapt to that. Mason was the reason why I was even coming home, why I-- why I was on that plane... why I'm dead. Why this isn't real.

I pushed him back. Placing needed distance between us. Mason regarded me with a questioning brow. The look of betrayal also lined his young features.

"You're not Mason," I stated.

"Correct." It imitated in his voice.

"Go away. I don't want you here." I snarled. The vision of the field dissipated... no, more like cracked. The illusion of a sanctuary was shattered. Taking a quick glance around I saw that I was surrounded by tall rock walls and blue/green crystal/lyrium things. I wasn't quite sure. 'Great, I'm trapped.' My thoughts raced as I looked for an escape.  

"Are you sure?" The imposter took a step closer. Its eyes now turning black. 'This is some Supernatural shit.' I noted. "I came under the impression that you missed this form. That you missed this 'Mason'." It grinned. The childish features now being stripped from his face, aging him years.

"Don't even say his name demon." I spat as my legs slowly carried me backward so that I would be next to the rock wall. This made the demon laugh, its eyes slowly turning back to the emerald green of Mason’s.

"Is that a bother to you my little feather?" It hissed, the voice now dropping to a low growl. The demon started towards me, each step closing the space between us. Feeling closer to a mouse caught in a cat’s claws than a griffon, I started to visibly shake. 'If I die in the fade, do I die in the Thedas life?' The question was more of a morbid joke. To keep me side tracked from the demon.

"Stop it!" I yelled. My back now hitting the cold stone of the wall. I had no way of protecting myself, no knowledge to deal with the fade, aside from what fanfic had taught me. I was out of my element and faced with a demon version of my brother. In any attempt I raised my hands in defense, trying to put anything between me and it.  

"That sounds like a personal problem." It's voice molding into the one that I had heard before. Its booming voice sent shivers down my spine. The voice began to laugh. The sound echoed off of the rock walls. Until it came to an abrupt halt. It's back eyes stared into me. "Wake up little feather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time. Midterms spontaneously decided to torture me/ give me a reality check. 
> 
> Thank you for still following along, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. (Yep tomorrow.)


	5. Chapter 5

Jerking awake with a shriek, I nailed my head on a wooden beam.

"I'm starting to get really ticked off with waking up in random ass places," I grumbled in an aside.  Either out of instinct or just my inability to control my new body, my wings fanned out around me. My dusted charcoal feathers spread out in a beautiful display. The mixture of the white strip going across the mid point of the wings seemed to allow the feathers to fade from the darker black to a lighter grey. Rolling my shoulders, I felt no pain. 'Gallon really did a good job' I noted. The gauze and bandages were no longer present, all that remained of the wound was three pink-ish red jagged lines that trailed down over my left shoulder and almost onto my bird-like front leg. "Well, at least now I can say I've got battle scars." I huffed, the fur covered some of the areas where the scars were. Thankfully there were no feathers around it. Showing off a scar like that would gain me some street cred. 'Street cred? There's no one here I want to impress let alone to have any cred with' I scolded myself. This wasn't my world, this wasn't real. All this pain was just a form of torture. I had to remember that. I couldn't let myself slip, to let myself think that this was a reality. If I did that, I would just be playing into whatever/whoever put me here's plans. I don't think I could take another lifetime of it.

I shook my head to dislodge the depressing subject matter and I actually started to look around. I quickly realized I wasn't in the cell anymore. The room had wooden walls and an ugly stained rug that was blue. I laid beside a cupboard, that now had a decent sized dent from where my head had made contact. It was still a decent sized room, around the size of my … well, my previous dorm room. Enough space to live, but not be constantly tripping over your stuff.  The bed was fitted with a white linen sheet, a small quilt thrown over it. It all felt very homey. If that was even a way to describe it. The place looked lived in, but it was loved as well. On the wood walls, there were mounted animal heads. I saw stuffed deepstalkers, a varghest and a lurker head as well as a couple others I didn't recognize. That was a little unnerving, considering I was probably an exotic find. 'If they're going to stuff me, I just hope they give me a flattering backboard.'  

Just as I was admiring my potential fate the door to the room opened. A familiar figure approached me: Gallon. He was wearing a red tunic and grey pants. He had a knapsack thrown over his shoulder. A smile was plastered across his face, lighting up all of his features. Kneeling down beside me, Gallon started to pet my back. He seemed less skittish than the last time. Maybe all this affection and purring was winning approval.  

"Hey, little one." Gallon spoke in a soothing rhythm. "I brought ya somethin'." He reached behind him to the bag he had over his shoulder. Reaching inside he pulled out a wrapped package , a bowl and a water skin. The smell of blood filled my nose: food. I could feel my stomach respond to the idea. I was starving. Gallon unwrapped the package to reveal a slab of meat. Without thinking, I snapped it up in a flash of feathers and fur. The meat slid down my throat whole, filling the pit that had formed in my stomach. "I guess you were hungry, eh?" Gallon chuckled and then took the cover off the water skin and poured its contents into the bowl. Gingerly I started to lap up the water, but my inexperience with drinking with a frigging beak must've been obvious.  I spilled at least half of the contents onto the floor. 'When I was dying of thirst I would've kicked myself'  I mentally cursed myself for being so careless for each wasted drop.

"We- well, I didn't think its the best for ya to be stuck in that cage for so long. Come er'." Gallon stood and let me finish. With a saited stomach, I rose to follow him. As he walked towards the door I stopped. Did I want to go back outside? What did he want me to do? Gallon opened the door, the light from outside blinded me for a few moments. As I stepped out onto the sand I saw what the village really was, a bunch of stone and wood houses neatly lined in rows. People dashed from house to house to avoid the beating sun. Trying to carry out their daily chores and duties. Sand dusted the ground, covering footprints as they were made. It all seemed so tranquil and organized, well, save for the walls that surrounded the place.  

"It's not much to look at. But it's home." Gallon sighed while replacing his cowl. He seemed at peace now. No longer the skittish wall of a man. "Good Old Nordbotten. Where the dust and darkspawn are free on arrival." He chuckled a bit. Ruffling the feathers on my head as he called out to me. "Guess ya need a name then?"  He turned to face me. The cowl only showing the colour of his eyes. "Not something stupid. Nah, you need something classy." Gallon touched his hand to his chin in thought. The man was never going to actually guess my real name. If anything I'm going to be named Tweety or Polly with all my luck. Plus I'm still certain that they think I'm a male. 'Am I a male?'  the question raced through my mind. It had never occurred to me that I might this body might be male. 'I probably should figure out how to check that... It's no skin off my nose, but I'd rather know...'

"How about something Antivian. They always have the nicest names. Catrina!" Gallon flagged over one of the passing humans. A young girl, maybe no older than 15. She had long brown hair that was braided to fall just over her left shoulder. She was tall but not built, but she clearly had muscle. Each movement she made was calculated. Not a step out of place. I watched as she eyed Gallon suspiciously until her eyes trained on me. As she approached she made sure not to break the eye contact. Trying to show my non-threatening demeanor I laid down. Confusion flashed across her face. The action, however, seemed enough for her to let down her guard enough to look away from me and to Gallon.

"Yeah? What ya need Gal? I have work to do for Ma, Maker knows she needs me to be there for her." She said solemnly.

"She can wait for a few minutes ya? I need yer help with something."  

"If it's about that bloody Griffin, there's no way in the void I'm touching it. I'm naive, not stupid " She stated. Was I really that terrifying?

"Well, sort of." Gallon paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Pa..." Gallon trailed off for a second. His voice growing faint. " He taught you some Antivian right?" Catrina Nodded grimly as if reflecting on a memory. "Well, I wanted to give it a name-"

"Gallon! How many times do we all  have to tell you? If you give it," She pointed in my direction. "a name, you're not going to get rid of it!" Her anger was obvious. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"I just want to-"

"No Gallon!" She cut him off.  "You think you can domesticate a beast? That's like asking me to tame a dragon. It's not in their nature to be domesticated!"  Catrina started to exclaim.

"But the Wardens di-"

"Yeah, and how well did that turnout?" She cut him off yet again. How dare she not let Gallon speak? How dare she not let him explain himself, how dare she not let Gallon defend his situation? How dare she not trust Gallon to make the right choices?  The parallels between her and my mother were surprising. I rose from my position. Hopefully, she would take this as a sign to back off.  

Just as I'd hoped Catrina took a step back. Turning her body as if anticipating an attack. Gallon seemed to understand and came to stand between me and her.  "This is exactly what I mean Gallon. They can't be trusted." Her voice was low at this point.

"You're just scaring ‘im." Gallon defended. Taking a deep breath, the man continued. "All I wanted was for you to translate a couple words so that we don't have to keep calling him 'it' or 'griffon'." Gallon through his hands up in the air as if in surrender. "If he's got a name people won't be so scared anymore." He paused. "And maybe if that happened, we can actually let em' out of that blasted cell. We both know that it's no place for an animal like him." Gallon glanced to me and then back to Catrina. "Please., it's all I'm asking you for." I watched as Catrina's body relaxed. She seemed to understand. With a reluctant breath, she agreed to help. "Great. So I'll just give you words and you say the translation." Catrina nodded. Her arms crossed over her chest, not looking pleased one bit.

"Feather."

"Pluma"

"Fly"

"Mosca."

"Talon."

"Garra."

"Dark."

"Oscuro."

"That's it!"  Gallon exclaimed clapping his hands together. Catrina took a step back clearly not used to his enthusiasm. "That's what we're going to call em'!"

"Serious? You're going to name it 'dark'?" Catrina questioned rolling her eyes. Gallon scratched the back of his neck and cast her a sly smile.  

"Well yeah, he's got dark feathers. Seems like a reasonable name." He defended.

"Gallon you're an idiot." She stated.

"Am not." He grumbled in a childish whine. "What makes it a bad name eh?" He challenged her. Rolling her eyes, Catrina went into an explanation.

"You're being too physical with the name." She paused pursing her lips. "Try somithin' less to do with," she gestured to my body. "that." I chirped in approval. I liked where she was going with this. If anything being named after a physical trait you have, or worse had, it never ends well. Look at Scar in the Lion king or Hook. Sure they were villains, but they were still named after their physical trait.

"See, even he's agreeing with me," Catrina smiled smugly. Gallon sighed in defeat.

"Fine, what would you name em'?"

"Well considering that from what I've heard it stopped the bloody thief the other night, it'd more or less be a protector." She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know!" She turned to walk away. "What makes you think I'd be good at naming it? I'm busy anyways. You know, providing like I should be not chasing some idiots dream." Catrina went to storm away. Gallon looked down, avoiding any form of eye contact with me or her.

"Sorry..." Was all he murmured. Catrina froze in her tracks. Turning slowly, she let out a reluctant sigh.

"No Gallon I-I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just been hard with Pa gone... I shouldn't be taking it out on you." She walked up to Gallon and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Both not daring to move. I started to paw at the ground waiting for their moment to be done. As they withdrew from each other’s arms Gallon and Catrina wiped tears from their now red eyes. Catrina then looked to me. "Well if you want to train it, I guess you're right. You'll need to give em' a name." She held out her hand just as Gallon had done the first time they had met. Her hands were calloused like Gallons, but they were thin and nimble. As I placed my head into her hands, like Toothless and Hiccup. Even though she had made the gesture with her hand, she seemed taken aback by my calmness and overall civil behavior. Smiling she started to stroke my feathers down my neck, careful to avoid the still tender scars that were on my shoulder.

"He's really not that wild," she turned to Gallon. He had a small smile plastered on his face. "I can see that you actually might succeed in training it." I think I could get used to that idea. We could be like Eragon and Saphira. Minus the whole dragon bit, but basically the same. A rider (handsome) and a (magnificent) beast soaring through the sky. All I'd need to do was learn to fly.  

"I told ya." He said now kneeling beside me and stroking my back soothingly. At this rate I was going to be purring in seconds. "He hadn't acted out once. It even waited at the door." His voice was full of pride. I didn't correct him that I really didn't have a choice in waiting at the door... also I couldn't exactly voice my opinion to them anyhow... it was a nice sentiment though. Catrina watched Gallon’s amusement/excitement. But it wasn't with the same goofy smile that Gallon now wore, it was one that seemed stable. Level headed almost.

"What are you going to do about Markum?" Gallon came to a stop. His hands freezing above me. His jaw tightened and he sucked in a breath. "I'll find a way to pay for em'. There's got to be a better way..." He trailed off. I couldn't tell who he was trying to convince. Himself or Catrina.  

"With what money Gallon? You make little enough as it is. You can't exactly buy a griffon and pay to feed it." She gave him a mournful look. "We need the money Gallon..." She reasoned. Her hands faulting from their rhythm. 'What did she mean by that?' Then it hit me. They were going to sell me. Not that it wasn't a surprise, it was just a hit in the face. These people, these total strangers had a job, a family, a life. They needed the money to live. Not waste it feeding a growing feline bird. It was foolish of me to even begin to feel safe here. To think that I could stay here.  

"I know Catrina... I know..." He trailed off. They continued to just pet me for a few minutes. Silence filling the void that her reality check had formed. The silence was broken when Catrina spoke quietly.

"I need to go now... Ma's probably wondering where I am... You should probably get em' back in the cage. I don't think Markum would like em' out." She stood to leave. Leaving Gallon to look off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Taking that as my cue and being the good little birdy I am, I rose to stand beside Gallon. Breaking him away from his downward spiral of thought. He seemed to understand my intention and stood up too. His knees cracking as he did so.  

"Thanks." He mumbled to me, our eyes locked on one another's. Suddenly a voice broke our gaze.

"Leal." Catrina stated. Gallon and I both gave her an inquisitive look.

"Huh?" Gallon asked eloquently.  

"Leal." She repeated taking in a breath and step closer. "It means loyal. That what it is isn't it?" Catrina shrugged. " I think it fits..." She trailed off. Turning to leave again Gallon ran to catch her. Reaching out and placing a hand gently on her shoulder she turned to meet him. I followed close behind, not wanting to miss a moment of the family dynamic that was playing out in front of me.  

"I think it's perfect." Gallon smiled. They both then turned to me. "Leal it is." Not a bad name in all honesty. I think I could learn to live with it. Ruffling my feathers, Catrina made her exit again, waving goodbye to Gallon as she walked away. I don't know why this made me feel all warm inside. Like the feeling you get when you sit by a fire in the winter after being cold. That kind of warm and tranquil feeling. It was calming and exhilarating all at the same time. I knew at that moment that I wanted to enjoy this. I wanted to live this life better then I'd lived my last. God be damned if I wasted it.  

Turning to face Gallon, I chirped my approval. He seemed to understand, smiling he placed a hand on my head and patted it gently. I smiled... well tried to.  

"Leal," Gallon repeated, angling his head to look down at me. "Wanna learn how to fly?"

Hell yeah, I did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I promised, the next chapter for you to enjoy. Or hate, that's up to you. I Also have the head canon that in Antiva they speak Spanish, similar to how Orlais speak French and how common is English.
> 
> Also, I apologise for any mistranslation of Spanish/ Antivian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leal and Gallon have to work things out and Catrina has some chicken problem. Other stuff happens too....

Over the next few days, I attempt to fly with the help of Gallon.

Attempt being the key word here. I understood that it wasn’t going to come naturally. The first couple of times I'd try to flap my wings and get my furry butt off the ground, didn’t produce the results I or Gallon wanted. But we were pretty gung ho about practices. Neither of us expected for it to take so long, and for the results to be so minimal. My personal best I'd say, was me being able to stay up in the air for, what? Maybe 5 seconds. Even that ended with me face first in the dirt yet again.

Gallon had been more than accommodating throughout the practices and days here. He fed me and was even kind enough to let me come into his home at night. Even set up a little bed in the corner for me by the ugly blue carpet. Though I still wasn't used to the mounted heads of other animals watching me as a I slept. But at least it was better then that cell. Anything was better than that cell.

During the first nights, my dreams seemed to continue. As repetitive and predictable as the tide.

I'd be in the field with the willow tree, the air crisp with the smells of summer.  Everything seemed to lull around be until the voice would boom from nowhere. It would toy and taunt me with memories i’d rather forget, people who I hurt and ones that had done so to me. It continued its torture until I woke up panting or tangled up in the blankets. Each time saying it's ‘sweet’ goodbyes, calling me it's 'Little Feather' or Leal. It never acknowledged my real name. It also ceased its desire to torment me in person. The demon, or whatever it was, didn't appear physically. That meant not seeing Mason or- god forbid- mom, and having to watch as it desecrated their memory. A blessing I guess.   

At the end of the week the predictability of the dreams had stopped completely. At times I would just sit in the field waiting, paranoid that the voice would come for me. But nothing ever did. It was those night that I was able to find any sort of peace, a tranquility. It was those night that I was the most vigilant.  

Each morning I would wake sweat still coating my fur and feathers. Gallon would be sleeping. I'd watch as his chest would rise and fall under the thin sheets of his bed. Weird, I know. But it was the movement that more or less attracted my attention. It was something with my eyes I think. Every little twitch of a muscle or irregular breath, I'd notice. Getting used to this body was trying. But I was adapting. Sort of.  

Finally he'd wake up about a half hour after sunrise every day like clockwork. That’s when I could hear everyone else stirring and prepping for the day ahead. ‘Was everyone in this town so punctual?’ He'd stretch and swing his legs over the side of his bed and reach for a shirt. Did I mention he sleeps shirtless? It's kind of nice.  

Afterwards, he'd groggily wish me a good morning and start getting ready for the day. He'd dunk his head in a wash bin and run his hands through his hair. I only stayed that long. I had the decency to give him the privacy while he changed.

Today was no different.

I scratched at the door for Gallon to let me out, he oblige and I swiftly abandoned his house in favour of the open sand covered ground. The day was just starting and everyone was just waking up, tired faces and groaning villagers went about their duties for the day.  

Since getting here, I've established a sort of routine. After I'd leave Gallon's house in the center of town, I'd go over to where Catrina was collecting eggs for her and Gallon’s mom a little walk from his house. At first, she was a bit trepidatious at letting a predatory bird/lion thing near an easy meal. The chickens also seemed to be a little, not shy per se, but wary. They didn't know what to make of me. I sort of looked liked them, only a couple sizes bigger. It was all quite amusing. Or at least I thought so.

Though I discovered that they weren't the nicest chickens in the world. The first day I watched as Catrina had to face the mighty beaks of fury as she attempted to gather the eggs. They pecked at her legs and hair, some even attempted to jump on her back as she’d duck down to collect the eggs from the bottom roosts. She’s swear in all sorts of languages and bat them away as best she could. Still, it was hard to watch. On the third day of just watching her get 'beat up' by the little-feathered devils, I decided I was going in.  

Catrina had given up on trying to keep me out. She scolded and ordered me to stay close by her. And surprisingly after a two or three days of me just shadowing Catrina. Both she and the chicken seemed to warm up to me.  

It was weird.  

The chicken sort of adopted me as one of their own. As soon as I entered the coup they swarm me. Some would jump on my back and use me as a roost. While other would run under me. The first couple of time this happened I completely froze. I didn't dare move for fear that they might A) think me hostile, B) Catrina think I'm hurting her chickens/ livelihood or C) they were evil chickens, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to be attacked. I was too young to die in a chicken related incident.  

The first time it had happened was the first time I heard Catrina burst out in laughter, but not the cute kind, oh no. It was full on bellowing. Her hands went her mouth and she couldn't contain her amusement. ‘Thanks.’

I narrowed my eyes at her and, well tried to, roll my eyes.  This seemed to only encourage her fit. Eventually it must've drawn a couple of interesting looks, when a lot of other people in the village had come over to investigate.  

As soon as they saw the sight of a chicken covered griffon, that seemed almost paralyzed because a couple of little bird were sitting on it. They too laughed. After they had their fun though, Catrina finally granted me some relief and helped get the chicken off me.

It was from then on that she was glad to have my help with the collecting. While I'd distract the chickens from guarding their eggs, she'd go collect them.  it was a good little system we'd worked out. After she'd collected them, she'd wave at me to follow her to their mother's house. It wasn't so different from Gallons. Well, save for the multiple decorative heads lining the walls. It had a beautiful red carpet that seemed to be the statement piece for the three roomed house.   

There was a large living room decorated with the red carpet and two chairs, a fireplace at the far side and a book case off to the left. There were two other rooms. One I guessed was Catrina's and her mother’s room. The other was a poorly stocked kitchen. In it was the generic roots and vegetables, nothing fancy. They had a couple of pots, pans, even a set of worn wooden bowls and plates . It was all very humbling to see.  

Back home on earth, I had a lot. Even with my mother's blatant disregard for me and my existence, I had a lot compared to these people. I had a roof over my head, regular meals, a soft bed, and enough clothes to last me a week. Some of the people in Nordbotten didn't even have one of those. Let alone two or all.  

So when Catrina fried me up one of the eggs and gave it to me as a reward. I was taken aback. Why would someone who has so little to eat and to live with, give an animal food?  It confused me.

Gallon typically came after to 'collect' me for flying practice. I use the word practice lightly, due to the fact that it's mostly me just falling flat on my face. But there was progress... sort of.... today was going to be different, though, today I- well I guess both of us were hoping that I'd get off the ground.  

Haha yeah-nope. Hope never seemed to be on my side.

"Try thinking- light thoughts?" Gallon suggested I rolled my eyes. His encouragements were just getting worse and worse as the day went on. He had such a bright smile when we first started out. Slowly but surely it started to vanish.

I started running down a long alley that we'd both claimed as our own.  I'd been up and down this little strip so many times, you'd think there'd be a rut or something.  

I flapped my wings and tried to push off with my hind legs. Using the momentum to thrust myself into the air. I managed to have all of my feet leave the ground for 5 seconds before I tumbled into the dirt for the thousands time.  

I looked over to Gallon. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown curls. He looked disappointed and just tired. It was my fault. ' _I'm sorry Gal, I'm trying, I really am.'_ I wanted to explain to him just how much I wanted to fly. How hard I was trying. I never thought that this would be so hard.  I was trying everything I could imagine or remember from biology or physics. Thrust, drag and lift

I sighed. Fucking bird, maybe I'm just not meant to fly, eh? Maybe the human side of me is somehow stopping from doing this.

Then it struck me. ‘Dumb ass, I am a frigging human underneath all this. I might not have two thumbs, but I still had the mind of one.’ I perked my head up, shaking the dust from my body. I had an idea.

Taking a look around I saw a shovel leaning against the entrance to the alley. Sprinting to it, I latched onto the shaft with my beak and took off for the open sand in the middle of town.  

"Leal!" Gallon yelled after me. I didn't even need to look back to see if he was still following me. The guy was as curious as he was loyal. And that's saying something.

Skidding to a halt, dust rose up around me. Coughing a bit, but still holding the shovel I looked down to the very impressionable sand. 'perfect _' ._ Facing the shaft so that the handle end of the shovel was facing down I began to write.   

I started with a 'I' then an 'T' followed by 'R' and 'Y'. Finishing the words I looked over to Gallon, he was staring quizzically at me, his head tilted towards the left. He raised a brow as I back away letting him read my message. I sat there looking up hoping that he wouldn't think me some demon or whatever the people in Thedas called animals able to write. Yeah. Probably demon.   

"Leal," He started looking away from the letters in the sand. "are you okay?" He approached me slowly, placing a hand on my beak. He gently pulled the shovel from my mouth and leaned against it. I looked up at him. Trying to see any sort of definite answer.

Gallon shook his head and walked away. "What!?" I shrieked hitting my front talons against the sand. He didn't understand it? Why not? Could he not read? Was it in the wrong language?

'wait _,'_ I stopped my tantrum. _'Catrina can read and she knows a bunch of other languages.'_ I turned on a dime and ran to her house, praying, hoping that she'd be there. And for once whatever universe power existed, it finally pulled through for me. There Catrina stood, beating a rug at the front of the property. I chirped a hello and her head snapped up. The sweat from work dripped down her face, and the lines of her face that were far beyond her years, seem to vanish as she saw me.  

"Hey Leal." She smiled shaking out the rug once more. "Aren't you supposed to be with Gal or somethin'?" I tried to shrug my shoulders. "I guess today didn't go as well as he'd hope then." She sighed and wiped the sweat from her face. I took this as my cue and nipped at her pant leg. Earning me a swat. "Hey!" She yelled. "What in the void was that for?!" I turned around and signaled for her to follow me.  

I lead her to my still readable words in the sand and pointed to them with my talon. She too looked at them with a quizzical eye. She then gave me a side glance and turned around to head back to her work. I jumped in front of her, my wings out, stopping her retreat.  

"Just read it!" I shrieked stomping my feet onto the ground aggressively. Catrina took a step back and raised her hands in defense. I continued to stalk around her my talons digging into the dirt. She wasn’t reading it. She wasn’t doing anything! My hackles raised, I hissed at her."I just want to talk to you! To understand me!" My beak snapped inches from her face. She whimpered a bit and raised her hands in defense.  I looked into the girl's eyes, she was scared. It was then that I realized what I was doing.  

I backed off, quickly. I lowered my head and ran. I was scaring her. I was acting like a goddamn animal. A wild fucking animal. I darted past her house and the alley way. I didn't want to face Gallon, he'd hear about this one way or another.

God damn it he's going to hate me. I all but attacked his sister. I was an idiot, a stupid, stupid bird. I just wanted to get away. To leave. I didn't care if there was a desert out there. I just wanted to leave. I was a danger to everyone. A griffon could never be fucking domesticated.  

I collapsed to the sand. My anger it’s agresser.

It was then that I noticed more or less where I was, or wasn’t in this case. Taking a survey of my surroundings I saw the large wooden wall, no gate in sight. I noticed the claw marks first though, turning my head the sheer emptiness of the space overwhelmed me. There was no village or people. Only sand. It struck me: I was on the other side of the wall....   

' _How did I get here?'_  I panicked. The only way out of the villages were those gates, and there was no sign of them. ' _Did that mean...?'_  

I flew. I really actually flew! I squeaked a laugh bouncing up and down. "I flew!" I let out a triumphant shriek "I fucking flew!" Looking to my dark wings I flapped them just for solidarity. They didn't feel any different, but who cares? I flew!

I danced around in a circle before a shining object in the distance caught my eye. Snapping my head in its direction I watched as the sun glinted off what appeared to be metal. Over the dunes, the shining metal was coming closer. Until they finally peaked over the horizon.

Three lines of shining armor marched over the dune. It seemed to be a small group of maybe 12-ish people.  Two rode horseback, their breastplates glistening in the desert sun. Another horse seemed to be coming from behind them. They carried no flags or colours with them, so if they were, in fact, attacking they were doing a pretty shit job of telling us who they fought for.

See, Game of Thrones did teach me something. The legion was marching in my direction. Casting a glance to the walls behind me I realized where they were going.  

The village.  

I was confused. Not because of the army (was it an army?I guess it falls under that ‘spectrum’.) It was more along the lines of 'what should I do?'. On the one hand (paw) if they were attacking, warning the village is a must. It would at least give them all a fighting chance. But how would I warn them? I can't speak, Catrina is now petrified of me because of my bloody ass attempt at communication. On the other hand (paw) If I don't warn the village and these guys are attacking, they're screwed. Either way, I couldn't exactly get my point across.

I huffed at my dilemma.  

I looked to the wood walls that withstood the tests of the desert then to the cresting legion. Taking a breath I started to run along the fence line, flapping my wings. I pushed off and for a second I thought I was going to fall, for a second I thought that I wouldn't be able to get three feet off the ground. For a second I was wrong.  

With whatever will was left within me I flapped my wings at the peak of my jump and I felt the wind under my wings. The air blowing over my feathers as I put as much power into my thrusts as I could. Aiming to get higher then the wall. To warn them.   

I made it to it's height with a crap ton of effort, I could feel my strength waning already. I angled my body so that I would somehow glide over wall. To my surprise it worked. _'For once.'_   Within seconds I was, not so gracefully, gliding down to the village. Gallons cheers and whoops could be heard as I landed. Running, he came over and threw his arms around my neck. I could feel his hands shaking from the excitement.

As much as I wanted to bask in his pride, I needed to somehow tell him what I saw. I nudged him with my beak and he let go reluctantly. An ear to ear smile spread across his face. Other villagers were now coming up too.

"Ya did it Leal! Ya friggin' did it!" Gallons voice rang out with pure glee.  Suddenly his smile stopped as a horn was blown. The entire village seemed to freeze.

"They're here!" Someone shouted.  

There was a murmur of voices until a bellowing shout overtook them. "Open the gates!" Markum ordered, the crowd parting at his approach. Two men on the walls above the massive doors strained to turn one of those wheels. You know like in the old movies with the draw bridge. A screeching sound was made as the doors slowly opened. A gust of sand came swirling in from the outside and the sound of clanging metal as it marched in the gates filled the silence that had settled over the crowd.  

Markum looked to us. He gave a pointed look to Gallon, “Gather the rest.” He stated plainly. Gallon looked from me then to Markum and gave a slight nod. He ran off in the direction of the main part of the village. 

The ones who were already here stood still as a legion of soldiers in shining silver and blue armor entered the now open gates. 

Grey Wardens. 

I stood there flabbergasted. I remembered playing Origins when the you’d first join the order. It was sort of surreal for me; I had felt like I had belonged to something then. Something bigger than myself even if it was just a game. It's what made the RPG so engaging and consuming to me. A coping device in a way.  

Now real life Warden stood before me. Two on horseback leading the rest on foot. While to their flank stood another horse, but it carried a cart loaded with a large cage. There was a Warden leading the cart and horse. A great sword strapped to his back.  

I didn’t like the idea of that cage.

The two from the horses in front, dismounted. One was tall maybe 6'3, a maul was at their back. The other was pretty short and lanky, about 5'3. They both removed their helmets and handed them to two waiting Wardens. The taller one was a woman. She had flaming red hair that clung to her face from sweat. Two scarred lines trailed down the side of her jaw and over the left side of her lip. Her expression was stoic as she looked over the crowd until her eyes landed on me. Cocking her head with a genuine smile, she tapped the shorter Warden on the shoulder. This one was an elf, Dalish. The blue vallaslin of Mythal covered her face revealing her history. A staff was hanging at her back.

Markum walked up to them stopping to give the Wardens a deep bow. The two women nodded for him to rise. I had no idea that Wardens were to be bowed to. This never really happened in game, but it might have just be a sign of respect. "First Warden Shivana Torrin. It's an honor to make your acquaintance. I am mayor Markum De'Massor, and I welcome you to our town. Know that whatever you need, you should only have to ask." The red haired woman held out her hand.  

Markum all but scrambled to shake it. "We thank you for your hospitality Ser." She nodded to the elf beside her. "My High Constable Ralaferin will be in charge of my men’s well being. I admit when I first heard that you had a griffon in your possession I was doubtful of your truth. Though I'm thrilled to see that it rings true.” She clapped. “ Now, let us discuss the griffon and it's payment. "

“Of course First Warden.”

"What?!" I cawed throwing my head back. They were the one’s who were going to buy me. 'No. No. No. No. No, I ‘got’ the whole griffon and the Warden thing. But no. I read the Last Flight. I am not going to be fucking tainted!’ I retracted back. Warden Shivana nodded to two other Wardens. They were in full armor, twin daggers at their hips. They started towards me a rope in hand.  

I whipped my head around to the crowed. No one moved as they approached me. I searched frantically for Gallon. I couldn't see him through the mass of bodies that now circled the gate.  

"Gallon!" I screeched. They were still closing in, I spread out my wings and puffed myself up. It might have been the fear or some subconscious instinct but it seemed to work. Their advance faltered for a second, they became uneasy.  I hissed at them and pounded my talons on the sand.  

I looked behind them, no one else dared move. The First Warden and her High Constable were regarding my quizzically and with slight amusement/ bewilderment. The Wardens behind them had their hands ready for their weapons. Warden Shivana held up a hand and the others visibly relaxed. She reached back for her maul and I growled as her hand made purchase with the handle.  

She took notice but continued on, her movements now slowed. She was going to attack, I was sure of it. Once the weapon was unsythed we both stood ridgid. Raising an eyebrow she dropped the maul into the sand, dust rising from its impact.  

I cocked my head, wondering what in god's name she was bloody well doing 'Why drop your weapon?' I didn't understand until she started to come closer. She was going to try and get me herself. 'No.'

I started to circle her, my wings, feathers and hackles raised. I never turned from her assault. She all the while mimicked my movements never once taking her eyes off me.  

We continued our dance until she gave a slight nod to someone behind me. 'Shit.' The two Wardens with the rope ambushed me from behind. I screeched and jumped forward right into the path of the First Warden. She made a grab for any sort of contact. But a flap of my wings and gust of sandy air sent her back a pace.  

"Stop!" A familiar voice cried out from the crowed.

Gallon stood in front of me, his breathing labored, separating me from the First Warden. "Can't you see that he's scared?! Takin' him away from here isn't gonna do 'em any good. " The woman raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.  

"Taking him away from here or you?" Gallon turned his head to avert her gaze. "It's a griffon, boy, not some glorified mabari." He looked back to me. I could see the truth on his face. “How long before it snaps at someone boy?” I flinched at the words.

“Leal’s not like that?”

“It’s a baby griffon. How _tame_ do you truly think it is?” She placed a hand on her hip. “It’s going to grow and your village is a small place for a beast with wings.” Gallon looked to me. “Do you truly want to keep it here where you’re denying it it’s nature?”

I watched Gallon bite his lip. "Leal-" his voice cracked ever so slightly. "She's right." The pained look he gave me made my stomach turn in knots. I shook my head and bolted towards the gaggle Wardens. I wasn't about to leave him behind. I didn’t care if I had to be here. How much did Gallon put on the line for me? How much faith did that man entrust to me? He was so damned proud when I actually flew, the look on his face was priceless.  

Some had their armor removed or were removing it from the desert sun.  Heads snapped to my approach. Their eyes wide as I skidded to a halt in front of them. I avoided gauntlet hands reaching for me as a I tried to rip a winged helmet from one of the Warden's hands. I was met with protest but a quick yank sent the Warden tumbling to the sand and the helmet in my mouth.  

Sprinting back to Gallon I laid the helmet at his feet and backed away slowly. The First Wardens attention switching between the two of us. Gallon looked to me and I gave a quick nod. He seemed to get my motivation. He reached down with a shaky hand and picked up the helmet. He dusted off the metal and handed it back to Warden Torrin.   

"Well?" She questioned.  

"Um … I- ah," Gallon looked to me for support then back to her. He look in a long breath and began, "I Gallon Reid humbly request to join the Grey Wardens."  Shivana's mouth turned up at the side. "What makes you qualified to join our ranks?" Her voice was steady and melodic. She was testing him, seeing how committed he'd be.  

His hand started to shake, I nudged his leg with my beak for him to go on. He rubbed my feathered head and made his case. "I'm a capable hunter and trapper. I can hit and take down a varghest from 50 paces away with naught but a bow. I’ve faced darkspawn in the past. And others here can attest to my skills with a bow." He looked around to the crowd, some heads nodded along with his claim. The stoic Warden said nothing. Gallon swallowed hard. "I'm also- also a mage." The words didn't seem to draw any reaction from the woman. "Healing, wards and glyphs are my specialties. I've used em' enough when huntin' to become good at it." His voice fell flat against her glare. His head dropped and he looked down at the sand. The Warden shook her head and  went to turn away when I felt Gallons hand leave my head and make a fist. Anger and desperation his last resort. "And I refuse, **refuse**! To abandon my Leal. Nothing you can say or do will stop me from protecting him!"  

The Warden turned back slowly a small smirk danced on her lips. She tossed the helmet back to him. "Looks like you'll be needing this then." She signaled for other Wardens to approach. "Be leave at dawn tomorrow. You have until then to say goodbye to your family." Gallon nodded. His expression a mixture between relieved and conflicted. "Since it's obvious the trust you both have within one another, you will be assigned as the griffons Roostmaster." She chuckled slightly. "A title that that hasn't been given to anyone since the fourth blight, a true honor indeed."  

Gallon bowed. "Thank you First Warden."

The Wardens dispersed, restocking their supplies from the stalls in town. Gallon stood in the center of the square looking down at the helmet in his hands. He only looked up with Catrina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The helmet fell to the ground with a thud as they embraced each other. Both had tears in their eyes.  

Catrina turned her head from the crook of his neck and regarded me. Her eyes puffy and red, but rage burned behind them. She shook her head and released her brother. "It's all your fault!" She spat at me, her fist clenched and she raised them to me. I back tracked through the sand. "I'm never going to see my brother again!" She screamed shaking her fist. Gallon caught one as it came too close to my wing. He spun her so that she started smashing her hands against his chest. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's all your fault." She repeated over and over again. Gallon meanwhile rubbing her back and wrapping her into an embrace. "I don't want to loose my brother." She choked out. "I don't want to be alone..." _My fault._

My heart shattered as I watched the scene play out. I turned tail and ran, my vision blurry. She was right. It was my fault. What if Gallon doesn’t pass his joining? What if he dies from darkspawn. I choked back a sob as I darted past wooden cabins and stalls. Past Catrina's chicken coup and home. I wasn't only taking Gallon from her, I was taking him from their mother too. _My fault._

I skidded to Gallons home and knocked open the door with disregard. I looked up to the walls were dozens of mounted heads lined the wood. He would be leaving this. Everything. _My fault._  

He wouldn't be able to see his family again, to come home unless it regarded his duty or mission. _My fault._

I paced the ugly blue rug until my vision restored itself. My heart still pounding from the run and the consciences of my actions, my selfishness, my brashness.   

  
It was all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long absence. I guess I've just been busy with my other work and school. It all sort of piles up near the end doesn't it? Bah never mind lol personal life stuff that really doesn't matter. 
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with all this. I really appreciate every kudos and comment. It really aids in the motivation department. The next two chapters are already in the works. I should have them out before the next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leal and Gallon leave with the Wardens. Leal has an interesting dream.

The smell of alcohol tickled my nose er- beak, as Gallon entered the cabin. Rising from the rug I watched as he sauntered over to his bed and plopped down on the mattress. An exasperated sigh leaving his lips before soft snores filled the room.

I stayed awake most of the night, watching the rise and fall of my friend's chest as he was forced to leave everything he’d ever known just to stay with me. Was it worth it? Was I worth it? Catrina certainly thought I wasn’t. I was taking her only brother away from her. Some of her last remaining family. Was my own petty comfort worth her anguish?

No. No, it wasn’t.

There was too much risk in Gallon becoming a Grey Warden anyways. The joining and the taint. By dragging him into the order, I was sentencing him to death. Either way, I was shortening his time. Shortening his life.

Gallon stirred from his slumber bringing a hand to his head. Breaking me from my thoughts. He pushed off the covers and swung his feet over the bed. Taking a long look around the room he sighed stood up. I watched in pained silence as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out clothes and other essentials. He was packing. It took all of 10 minutes of silence and packing for him to look over to me. His eyes were read and there were dark bags lacing them. He gave me a curt nod and continued to pack.

A knock on the door came shortly after, Gallon froze as the sound echoed in the room. Letting out a shaky breath he walked over to the door, as I scurrying to get out of his way. With a tentative hand, he reached for the nob. The door swung open to reveal Catrina and her mother, eyes red but carrying a strange leather satchel and basket of bread and cheese.

Gallon swept them both up into a hug before they could begin to explain. Tears flowed freely from the threes eyes, neither one trying to conceal their emotions. I welt out of place. Like I was witnessing something that should be solely private.In a sense though, I was. When the sniffling subsided. Gallon looked to me then to his family.

“Looks like this is it.” He nodded to me.

Catrina snuck behind him into the cabin and made her way to me. The leather satchel in her hand. “Here. I commissioned the blacksmith to make it for ya.” She turned over the leather in her hand. “I thought it would be useful in carrying stuff around the village, or at least helping with the chickens… I guess now it’ll still come of some use...” She unclasped the buckles and wrapped it around me. The satchel rested comfortably under my wing on either side. Four thick leather straps secured it to my side as if I was being harnessed. It reminded me of a horses pack. Where the bags evened out on the horse.

I looked up to the girl whose life I was ruining. Aside from the puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face, she gave me a small smile. As she finished tightening the straps. “They’re a bit big. We didn’t know how big you were gonna get, so we made it to fit a war nug, or whatever those damn Avvar ride.” She stood up and faced Gallon. “They’re made of hardened Gurn leather, so it should hold up against the wear and tear a Warden's life would put you through.” She looked at Gallon then to me. “Both of you.”

“Cat, you didn’t have too. The cost alone--” Gallon was cut off by Catrina rising her hand tsking.

“It’s a gift, Gal. Ma and I had this in the plannings for a bit.” She looked over the leather tack. It must’ve cost them a fortune. “We still have enough coin to get us through the next few months.”

Gallon searched her face before a small smile spread. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you’ll be careful. Say that you’ll write or better yet visit.” Their mother broke in her voice wavering as she swept her only son into a hug. “Say you’ll be safe.” Gallon wrapped his arms around her tiny form and rocked her slowly back and forth.

“You know I will Ma, I love you.”

I approached Catrina who was watching the exchange. With a gentle headbutt, I got her attention. She rubbed my feathers and I moved to meet her touch, gentle strokes down my neck soothed the both of us. Both of us scared for one another.

I did this to her.

She looked down at me breaking her gaze with their exchange. “Please just make sure he’s okay.” her hand stopped their caresses and rested on my neck. I looked up to meet her regard, “I’m sorry I blamed you. It’s just that I-that I- wasn’t thinking, I was upset when I blamed you. Gal made the choice on his own. He’s the one that volunteered.” But wasn’t I still the one that had brought him the helmet. I was still the one to give him the idea. Just because he acted upon it didn’t leave me blameless.

I shook my head and backed away from her contact, Catrina didn’t look at me, but rather took stock of the room. A small sigh escaping her lips as she shook her head and made her way out of the cabin. I watched as her hand wiped away tears from her face, as both Gallon and their mother were still locked in an embrace.

I clicked my tongue to the top of my mouth and sprinted after Catrina, slowing to a jog as soon as I caught up. She was quiet for a moment. The sounds of the village waking once again were prominent. Tired faces of villagers speckled about the little market square, we passed Catrina and her Ma’s house, the chickens as noisy as ever.

As much as I really didn’t enjoy the chickens, of their insistence on riding me like a damn horse, I was going to miss them. Catrina seemed to notice my attention focusing on the coup. Her hand came down to stroke the top of my head, seemingly as a reassurance.

“I know you’ll miss them.” She said. “He needed this ya know? As much as I resent him for leaving, Gallon needed the change.” She pursed her lips. “He couldn’t have stayed here much longer anyways. Templars would’ve found him eventually, and dragged him off to one of their circles.” Catrina fiddled around with the sleeve of her dress as we made our way to the gates of the village moving past her house. “I think him bein’ in one of their circles would’ve killed him. He needs adventure. He needs something to believe in, to strive for. The Grey Wardens can protect him from the Templars, they can train his magic unlike what. He’ll be safe. He will be happy.”

I didn’t know if she was trying to convince me or herself of that more.

 

\---

The send-off by the village was grand, to say the least. Every soul in the little dusty town seemed to show up to wish the Wardens a farewell. The mayor guy, I couldn’t tell you his name for the life of me, made a grand speech thanking the First Warden. Blah Blah Blah. He didn’t mention the amount of money that they were going to get, but by the bag of gold I saw the Dalish warden slip him, it was quite a bit. He also made no mention of Gallon leaving. Maybe it was a privacy thing, I don’t know. But it was weird.

When the pomp and circumstance was done and over with, the First Warden gave the signal to move out and Gallon said goodbye to his family for the last time. Walking through those gates as Catrina and their Ma waved at me and him was one of the hardest thing I I’ve ever done. Saying goodbye to people that have cared for you and grown to be a friend. Yes, friend. That what Catrina would be. I think right? ‘What kind of friend takes her brother away for them though?’

I shook my head and continued into the desert. Gods I hate the desert. At this point I hate sand. I’m pulling a damn Anakin Skywalker with my bloody hate for granulated dirt as it makes walking a fucking pain in the tail feathers.

Gallon didn’t seem to mind. Though I guess with him growing up here in the Anderfels he’d be more accustomed to it all. But for the entire journey he didn’t say a word past asking if I was okay. He didn’t question any of the wardens. He didn’t even speak to them. He just held the helmet and the bag packed as if his life depended on it. It was the only remnants from his old life, so I guess it kind of did.

The other wardens in the party seemed to constantly eye us, both of us. Many of them trying to gain my attention only to have their attempts told off by the First Warden of all people. It was weird. Gallon and I, well Gallon, was given a tent, where they got it, I have no idea. But we shared it through the nights. The sand warm from the day, and getting in every crevice imaginable. And there’s a lot that you wouldn’t expect with feathers and four legs.

It really didn’t seem to matter to Gallon though. He would just set up the tent and bedroll then crawl into it. The Warden's helmet set directly beside him as I laid at his feet. I could have sworn at some points in the night I heard him sobbing quietly to himself. I could have sworn that he was clutching the bag he’d packed.

I could have sworn a lot of things.

The guilt only rising in me like pile in my throat. The sickening feeling that’d I’d done this to him clawing at me.

 

\---

 

5 days. It took 5 days to get to Weisshaupt. 5 days of blistering heat, little to no water, sand everywhere, and Gallon… Well, nothing really changed. He was as quiet as ever throughout the trip.

I didn’t know how the other wardens were doing it, they were wearing what? Steel armour and whatever cloth things that they have to wear under those? How they weren't baking in them was beyond me. Though when we got into sight of the fortress, or stronghold (I honestly didn’t care at this point) they all started to get a little giddy. I guess with them being away for about two weeks, you'd expect them to find some sort of pick me up from the sand and heat. And the closer we got, the more the other wardens started to quicken their pace till we were at the gates.

The halls of Weisshaupt loomed over us as the sand turned subtly into cobblestone. I looked up to the battlements that lined our entry point. Soldiers of blue and silver walked the stone walls carefully. All their eyes were on the caravan, but mainly me. Oh ya, I get to be the centre of attention. It’s like a damn mary sue in a fic at this point. They lot of them gawked at the sight of the feathers and fur, each step I took their gaze followed me.

‘Yep Mary fucking Sue.’

A shiver ran up my spine as we neared a set of iron gates that were around 8 meters high. With a loud creak, they opened slowly. Soldiers barked commands to make way for us. The other two wardens riding their steeds made no effort to pay them any mind. The Dalish warden though directed her own men to make sure that their caravan would be refreshed. The First Warden then turned to Gallon her face reserved and plain.

“I’ll see to it that the griffon is given suitable holdings for the time being.” she looked up to the opening gates. “Once inside, I will have some of my men take care of it.”

Gallon nodded then looked to me. His brown eyes traced over my feathers then down to the helmet he still held in his hands. He stroked the metal once then brought his regard back to the First Warden. “I-Is there to be a joining of sorts. I know that they have to go through one.” He spoke in an even tone, his voice cracking from the in use of it. I watched as the warden stiffened for a moment before nodding curtly.

“Aye. But given your situation, there has been an interesting turn of events given new information brought forward by other parties.” She paused for a moment. “It would be easier to discuss this development in a more private manner. It is not something that is offered lightly, nor is it something that should be voiced to other members of the order.” Gallon nodded and we were lead in.

The inside of the fortress. Well, I really think stronghold is the better word to use. It’s huge. There’s no way around the fact that you could fit the entire downtown of Montreal in the place, well or at least a portion of it I don’t it was just big. With a large palace-like structure rising above all the other structures demonstrating its dominance. There were market stalls lined with wares and merchants. People watching as the caravan entered into the large yard.

The path we walked on was dirt, packed down from the constant ins and outs and busying people who watched us. The courtyard itself was square, with a ledge overhanging the outer frames of the yard where some of the merchant stalls were. The ledge was held up by decorated and engraved pillars every few meters or so. Some had lines of clothes strung between them, obviously on display. The colours along were amazing. From travelling 5 days in a yellow and brown desert with only the blue sky above us, this was an amazing change.

A warden in full armour approached us, saluting the Warden on horseback. “First Warden Ser, the training yard and roost have been cleaned and prepared as per your instructions Mme.”

The First Warden nodded, then looked to us, well me mainly. “See to it the griffon is taken to the roost, bathed and watered.”

“Yes First Warden.” The Warden saluted once more then started towards me his hands unsure of how to grab for me. I turned to Gallon who gently touch my wing.

“It’s going to be alright Leal, let’s go.”

“Not you recruit.” The First Warden barked leading her horse around the back of me. “You’ll be coming with me.” Gallon gave me a sympathetic look before nodding to the red-haired Warden. Her horse prodding the ground. I wanted to go with him. I wanted to be by his side. I wanted to make him happy again.

But I knew I couldn’t. Dipping my head I walked up to the saluting warden. His surprise at my approach setting him off balance as he took a step back. “He won’t bite. Well, not without provocation. Leals a good sorts, so long as ya treat ‘em like a person, not an animal. He’s too smart for that.” Gallon called back from behind me.

I felt a little at a loss from his words. Here he was in this situation, away from his home, having to go through the joining, and leaving his family and the life he knew all for me. Yet here he was defending me, or at least speaking well of me, to this stranger.

“Thank you.” The warden nodded to Gallon, before watching me for a split second then turning on their heels. “I er- Guess follow me?” The Warden led on through the courtyard, the merchants ceasing their trades and bartering to watch. I was led to a large corridor, the dirt turned to stone under my paws and talons. The tips, ticking with each step as we passed room after room. There were people in the hallway. Some dwarves, some elves, but most of them were humans. The majority seemed to be dressed in a simple casual uniform of a blue tunic and a white button-up shirt underneath with dark brown leather pants. Well I think they're leather. They smelled like leather.

They all stopped and stared at us.

I get it, no one’s seen a griffon in what? 400 years? Then suddenly poof. Here I am, feather, claws, fur and all. But I didn’t expect a reception like this. I didn’t think about anything regarding getting to be honest. This entire trip in that damn desert, it was mostly about Gallon. It was strange, it was almost like I was beginning to lose my ability to think past the moment at hand. Harder to plan and calculate what I should do.  

It scared me a bit. How I was becoming a bit more like an animal as time went on. I hoped it wasn’t like in Brave with Merida's mom. How she was a bear but only in body with the human mentality. But eventually after a time, she became more and more like a bear, losing her humanity. Until she was fully one…  I hoped, I prayed that that’s not what was happening. ‘Please let this just be stress. If I lose my humanity, what would become of me? What would become of Gallon and the wardens here? Would I even recognise him anymore? Would I ever get back to Earth?. I didn’t want to think about it.

We took a series of twists and turns. The smell of rotting straw and chickens grew more potent until finally, they came to a head when we came to a large set of oak doors. Images of people riding griffons into battle and griffons at nests were engraved, etched into the doors wood.

The warden leaned against the door, the mural of images splitting down the center to reveal a large open pen and stables. With stone walls and wooden floors. Large boxes containing hay or straw with blankets draped over them lined the far side of the yard. Small half walls were erect between them as if to give privacy. Like the courtyard outside, there was a ledge that overlooked the open area. There was no roof on the place, but considering the door, this was the roost. Keeping griffons under a roof would be trying in the least.

Along the right side of the yard, there seemed to be a ramp going up to the second level. Curiosity driving me, I wandered up the ramps. They were hard under my claws, but probably better than cobble stone. Following the ramps, I came to the second level that overlooked the open yard below. There weren’t any ceilings on this. It just seemed to be an open play from, or the roof of another part of the strong hold. A large ring was to the side with various training dummies and weird structures that looked climbable. Yes, I was so going to climb those.

Off to the left, there was a building made of wood, however. With dusty windows and a door that seemed to be missing. Wandering over to it I poked my head inside, the door was wide. If I stuck out one wing, I’d maybe be able to touch it from side to side. Yet the interior of the building was dusty and smelled of mold and mildew.

Me trespassing in there only stirred up the dust that’d been lying dormant, for god knows how long. I sneezed and coughed as I ventured further. Everything seemed to be tickling my nose- well beak, the further I went. Beds lined the walls. This seemed to be a barracks of sort. Probably for the riders of the griffons. Maybe. I don’t, but it made sense. All of it did. The whole training ground. Well, I assumed it to be a training ground, and the nesting areas. This was where they kept the griffons.

Looking down off the high ledge, the warden who’d escorted me here was sitting along the walls of the

Climbing down from the top floor. Or whatever it was called. You know what? I’m going to call it the Thunderdome. Mostly because well, the training area. It sort of fit, and it would at the least remind me of Mad Max. Damn I loved those movies. Especially Fury Road. Badass people with badass cars doing badass stunts. Plus there was the whole: Max being the unwanted protagonist. Where he tries to not save the day or at least get involved with everything… Not saying I’m Mad Max or anything, but I didn't exactly ask to be made into a griffon… And i’m blathering to myself....

I walked to the middle of the room, the light from outside trickled in, yet the heat wasn’t overwhelming. I assumed that at night you could see the full sky, the stars shimmering as you looked up. It was quiet and tranquil. The area was void of anyone actually on the ground floor. Well, as far as I could tell save for the warden that escorted me.

I trotted over to the warden, their armour still shining as I butted my head against their leg. They did their job, yeah. I’m here. But I wanted to show Gallon this. It’d be some sort of light in his life right now. The warden looked down at me, the helmet really preventing me from getting any vibe of their emotions. But by the way, they backed away, I took it all as unwelcomed or scared.

“You know, you’d think that Wardens would be a little less scared of me than other people. The whole ‘I’m your mascot’ thing really doesn't do anything for fostering relations does it?” I squawk at them. “Though my high school's mascot was a tiger… So I guess I can’t judge can I?”

The Warden held out their hands in front of them. “‘He won’t bite’. Easy boy, easy. I ain’t gunna hurt ya.”

‘They think I’m going to hurt them?’ I cocked my head to the side backing up.

“That’s right, shhh. You’re going to be okay, you’re going to be safe.” whoa whoa safe? I get it, you want the griffon with the wardens. I get that. But I’m not going to hurt you. Damn it. But nothing about the wardens are safe. They are the very definition of unsafe. Even in the chant of light does it say that: “ _The Maker smiles sadly on his Grey Wardens, so the Chantry says, as no sacrifice is greater than theirs._ ” Sacrifice! Sacrifice isn’t the safest thing in the world.They have to face darkspawn, travel deep undergrounds, have the elevated risk of being made into a brood mother, have the calling happen, have to survive the joining for heaven's sake. The joining.

That’s right.

“Safe? You people are going to put both me and Gallon through the damn joining. You think that’s safe?” I shot back at her, my wings twitching at their side to spread as the warden backed up, their hands still out before them. “If he dies I swear by whatever gods put me here that you will pay!” That’s what they were probably doing now! If he didn’t survive the joining, Catrina and their mom would be devastated. Not only that, but I’d be stuck here nowhere to go! I nipped at the warden in my blind rage.

My fury engulfing me so completely that when I heard the doors opening and felt the pull of magic behind me I was too overwhelmed to defend myself. My eyes became drooping as the spell took effect. My legs all of a sudden unable to hold my weight as I slumped to the ground. Darkness over taking me.

 

\---

 

I awoke to a hand running gently over my wings. Picking up my stick groggy head, I saw the defeated face of Gallon. His brows knit together in thought.

“What you did was dangerous Leal.” He said in a low rumbling voice. “You could have hurt that warden, you could be seen as a threat, one that they’d be forced to deal with.” His hand stopped its stroking motion.

I chitted in response. I didn’t mean too, I don’t even understand why I attacked her. Well, I knew _why_ I just don’t understand why I was so defensive. Perhaps it was all those Origin flashbacks of Ser Jory and Daveth’s demise. Their eyes turning white as the taint overtook them. Their face, and the pure horror.

Gallon sighed and stood, the touch of his hand gone against my feathers. He walked out of the stables and to the barrack buildings, the door slamming shut behind him. He wasn’t happy. I had put him in a terrible position. He’d just given up everything to become a warden, to help me, he will even be infecting himself with the blight just for me.  And I the fool just put that on the line.

Feeling guilty, I laid my head back on the group and drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

It was all just so quiet and cool. No breeze, no noise, no people. It was just empty as I opened my eyes. I am alone in one of the nests I saw earlier. Not a soul in sight, no fires lit, but I knew somehow I was being watched. They wouldn’t just leave alone. No not after what I did.

“Hello Lynne.” a voice broke the silence. ‘I knew that voice. Mason.’. Rising from my nest I saw I was no longer a griffon, but in my human form. Composing myself I stepped out into the courtyard.

“What do you want?” I asked to the empty courtyard.

“I want to know how about Grey Wardens.” My brother's voice taunted. “It’s a simple question my little feather.” The voice was coming from all angles, every place I turned, there was nothing in sight.

I looked up to the ramparts frantically looking for this demon that taunted me. “I don’t know what you mean!”  ‘Don’t make any deals, don’t answer any questions. This isn’t real, Mason isn’t real here. I don’t want to be possessed. Focus Lynne!’

It laughed coldly, and as it did my brothers from materialized from mist in front of me drawing my full attention. He looked the exact same, his black hair falling in curls over his face, just black eyes instead of bright green ones. I knew this wasn't him. Just like before this demon hounded me with his image.

“Oh, I am sure a smart and capable woman such as yourself would understand such a simplistic question.” The voice was no longer Masons, but somewhat feminine. It was off-putting.

“Go away demon.” I started holding my ground. This was the fade, all I had to do was banish from my mind.

Once again the demon laughed. “Such a derogatory term for something so below me.” Mason started to circle me, like a wolf to an injured deer. I could feel their intent from the way Mason’s eyes bore into me. “I asked you a question little feather. Answer it or I will have to punish for disobedience.”

“Go. Away.” I repeated my hands shaking.

Mason shook his head tsking, “How about this deal, you simply give me information about the wardens and I won’t slip into a certain humans mind sleeping in those shacks you call barracks over there.” she pointed to where Gallon had slipped into to sleep. ‘No. she can’t hurt him.’ I looked away for a moment biting my lip in frustration. “Do we have a deal?”

I nodded stiffly. “They’re going to give the joining to Gallon.”

“Go on. I know of the joining, these quicklings think themselves superior to the blight and drink the taint. Tell me about what they are planning.” Her voice was sharp.

I blinked a couple times confused. Why does she want to know any of this? What could this demon gain? I was confused as I stammered my response, “I don’t know what else.”

“Oh but I believe you do. A girl such as yourself from a world unlike this one, one where you know the outcome of certain events or did I choose wrong?” I froze at the words. ‘It meant about what I knew would happen, Corypheus…’ I felt my stomach turn at the notion. Not only that this thing must’ve brought me here. That’s why I’m in this place, that’s why I’m a griffon. All because of this demon.

“You..?” the rest of the question faltered on my lips.

“Hurry my little feather, use that quick tongue of yours and make your accusations. The night is no longer young and I still require an answer.” Mason looked impatient. I don’t know what this thing was before me. A demon? Something that brought me here. Why me? Why here? Why as a griffon? None of this made any sense.

“You brought me here? Why?”

Mason shook his head and smiled. “Where is the mystery if I tell you little feather?” my brows knitted together. “I will play a game with you pet. You tell me what I need to know and I will part with my secrets.” It was playing me into its hands. I was trapped. I had to answer in one way or another, not only to suit my own need for answers but to save Gallon. This thing has me at every turn. If I wake myself up, who knows what could happen. It’s times like this I need to have a somniari as a guide or something.

I took in a breath. “Fine.” My lands lacked from first I didn’t know I made at my side. I didn’t know when this was in the dragon age timeline. This could have been years after the Breach, or maybe even in an entirely different age. I knew nothing about this place I was in. Well, the Anderfels but that was it. It didn’t take that much to figure out since we were in Weisshaupt. “But I ask a question first, then you can ask a question that you think is of equal value.”

Mason raised a brow and smiled, “So be it. Ask your question pet.”

“When the year is it.” Such a simple question but it was what I could bank on for all my information. To save Gallon I needed to know when I was.

“The people call it the Dragon Age. Fitting I suppose.” at least I was in the same century. “9:29, the 15th of Nubulis.” So just one year before the fifth blight. That means that everything in Inquisition, Origins and Dragon Age 2 has yet to happen. This will give me enough.

I had to be sparse with my information. Not give away too much, this was what I was gambling my life with. No not just my life, Gallons as well. “Now answer my question girl. You said it will be of equal weight. Tell me why I have felt a tremor through the taint, what are the wardens planning.”

Tremors through the taint? This didn’t make any sense, the blight hasn’t started yet. The Architect! He was tampering with waking the old god, or freeing it of the taint. That’s what caused the blight in the first place. That’s what this demon means right? “There’s a darkspawn trying to cure the taint.”

Mason seemed to ponder for a moment. Before nodding slowly then looking directly at me, it’s black eyes haunting me. “You have been most useful my little feather, tutum diem.” And just as Mason had formed before me in a mist, it too disappeared as one.

And I was left alone, my thoughts and questions turning in my mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess this is just the introduction. I know it's short, but I really just wanted to try out the formating a bit. 
> 
> If anyone would like to be a Beta i'd be really greatful. Just message me on Tumblr (the-queen-of-thedas)


End file.
